Le rêve de Vitally
by Aiko Caldin
Summary: Une élève allait arriver en cours d'année dans sa classe. Ayant réussi l'examen d'entré, elle allait devoir se présenter à sa nouvelle classe. Son rêve allait enfin devenir réalité. Le trac et l'excitation envahissaient Vitally Ryūko qui se tenait devant une énorme porte où l'on voyait écrit "1A". Elle attendait à l'extérieur qu'on l'appelle. Son nom résonna enfin, elle s'avança.
1. Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle élève

**Chapitre 1** :

 _Un nouvel élève dans la filière Super-Héroïque  
_

Vitally n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait beau porter l'uniforme du lycée Yuei, ça ne lui paraissait pas encore réel. La jeune lycéenne se trouvait devant une énorme porte avec le nom de sa futur classe dessus : "1A". La classe de la filière Super-Héroïque. Non, malgré toutes ses évidences, elle se croyait encore dans un rêve. Vitally se pinçait sa joue gauche depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Elle ressentait une petite douleur.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment réel !, _murmura-t-elle à elle-même_.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait dût traverser, tous ces moments difficiles qui se sont dressés devant elle. Elle se rapprochait enfin, un tout petit peu, de son rêve : être une héroïne. On lui avait tellement de fois barré la route vers son rêve, qu'aujourd'hui lui paraissait être un jour sortie de ses rêves. Vitally avait eut raison de ne pas abandonner. Elle était ici, c'était grâce à tous ses efforts. Personne ne l'avait aidé. Personne ne l'avait supporté. Elle avait toujours été seule. Mais maintenant, ça n'allait plus être le cas. Sa nouvelle classe, ses camarades. Tous allait bien se passer. Ses parents ne pouvaient plus rien faire, elle avait gagné. Le directeur de Yuei lui avait promis après tout. Vitally se remémora une nouvelle foie la conversation qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt...

\- _**Quelques heures plus tôt**_ -

\- Tu t'es inscrite sous un faux nom, n'est-ce pas ?, _dit la souris assise sur le bureau du directeur._

Vitally se figea sur place. C'était la fin. Son futur d'héroïne tombait en miette à cause de cette maudite souris. Vitally baissa sa tête, elle n'osa pas mentir. Après tout, elle était mauvaise menteuse, donc ça ne servait à rien d'essayer. Ils étaient fort à Yuei. Elle n'aurait pas dût les sous-estimer. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux. La souris s'en aperçut, mais n'émit pas de commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Quel est ton vrai nom ?, _demanda-t-il simplement_ , Qu'es-tu venue faire ici, dans mon lycée ?

Vitally sentit l'animosité derrière ces paroles. La souris connu aussi comme étant le directeur de ce lycée n'était pas du tout d'humeur à rigoler. La jeune fille essuya ses larmes avec son bras droit pour ensuite regarder le directeur dans les yeux. Non, elle avait fait trop de chemin pour abandonner maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle endure.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous nuire, _dit-elle la voix tremblante_ , Mais je suis venue ici pour devenir une héroïne ! Mon nom est Vitally Ryūko !  
\- Ryūko ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose...  
\- S'il vous plait, _dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise_ , Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti ! Pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais pas que je serais reçue dans ce lycée au vu de mes capacités médiocres... Mais je compte bien ne pas gâcher la chance que vous me donnez !, _Vitally se penche en avant_ , Je vous en prie, ne me virez pas de ce lycée ! C'est ma dernière chance et je ne... Je...

" _Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi "_ , c'était la phrase que Vitally n'arrivait pas à sortir. Suite à ça, un long silence s'en suivit. Le directeur ne disait rien, il continuait de boire son café tranquillement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mentis ?, _demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix moins froide_.  
\- Je... Je me suis enfuis de chez moi, mes parents ne voulaient pas que je devienne un héro. Ils m'ont empêchés d'entrer dans plusieurs autres lycées de super-héros. J'avais presque perdue tout espoir avant de recevoir votre lettre d'acceptation... J'ai changé de nom pour pas que mes parents me retrouvent et aussi, parce que j'avais peur que vous refusiez mon dossier. Je suis désolée... Mais croyez moi quand je vous dis que je veux devenir un héro !  
\- Je te crois, _dit-il_. Qu'en penses-tu Aizawa-san ?

Vitally ne l'avait pas remarqué, tellement elle était prise dans ce qu'elle disait. Une seconde personne s'était incrustée dans la salle du directeur. La jeune fille tourna son regard vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux noir allant jusqu'à ces épaules - cachant presque son visage - avec une barbe à moitié rasée et une petite moustache. Il avait l'air blasé.

\- Elle était assez bête et naïve pour nous mentir dans le but de devenir un héro, _résuma-t-il_ , Le fait de vouloir devenir un héro n'est surement pas un mensonge.  
\- Bête et naïve ?, _murmura la jeune fille visée.  
_ \- J'approuve votre décision Directeur, _dit-il en portant le regard sur Vitally_ , Aller dépêche toi, les cours vont bientôt commencer.  
\- Qu-Quoi ?!, _hurla-t-elle en poursuivant son nouveau professeur_.  
\- Vitally-san.

La jeune fille s'arrêta pour se retourner et faire face de nouveau au Directeur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta famille. Tu es un élève du lycée Yuei, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

C'est sur ces paroles que la porte se referma, Vitally laissa échapper plusieurs larmes de joie. Elle avait toujours voulu que quelqu'un lui dise ces mots-là.

\- _**Présent** _ -

Ses larmes avaient disparu, maintenant elle était prête. Une chance pareil ne se représentera pas une seconde fois, il fallait qu'elle se donne à fond ! A quoi pouvait bien ressembler une salle de classe ? Comment ses camarades allaient-ils l'accueillir ? Vitally n'en pouvait plus de rester devant cette énorme porte fermée attendant qu'on l'appelle. Que faisait son professeur principal ?! Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais son nom n'avait toujours pas été appelé. La jeune lycéenne se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la vitre de la fenêtre en face de la classe, observant de nouveau son reflet. Etait-elle présentable ainsi ? Allaient-ils l'a trouver bizarre ? Vitally toucha ses deux petites cornes sur le haut de sa tête qui sortait de sa chevelure couleur blond platine. Ses yeux abordait une couleur jaune et ses iris étaient fendus. Cette apparence n'était pas étrange actuellement dans ce monde, presque toute la population humaine avait une individualité. Et pour certain leur physique changeait, comme pour Vitally. Et si on regardait bien de plus près, on pouvait voir des écailles à la place de sa peau. Ces écailles avaient la même couleur qu'une peau humaine et était presque invisible à l'œil nu. Très peu de personne arrivait à le remarquer. La jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de se recoiffer en vitesse, il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne impression. Les présentations étaient une partie importante si on voulait avoir une vie de lycéenne réussit ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de gaffe. N'aillant pas encore fini ce qu'elle faisait, Vitally entendit soudainement son nom.

\- [...] Donc, je vais vous présentez l'élève transféré, Vitally, tu peux rentrer.

Le professeur avait parlé d'une façon non-chalente mais Vitally n'y fit pas très attention. Pour le moment, elle essayait de se souvenir comment on arrivait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Le trac venait de l'envahir, ses jambes ne voulaient plus avancer. La peur suivit ensuite. Et si c'était vraiment réel, cette joie qu'elle ressentait n'allait surement pas durer longtemps. Connaissant ses parents, ils allaient la retrouver. Vitally remua de gauche à droite sa tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. Maintenant elle portait l'uniforme du lycée Yuei, c'était dans cet établissement que naissait les nouveaux héros. Et elle voulait en faire partie. Le tremblement de ses jambes venaient de s'arrêter, le trac était toujours présent, mais elle commença à marcher. La main sur la clenche, elle ouvrit cette énorme porte qui l'a séparait de son rêve. Devenir un héro. Vitally entra dans la salle de classe. La classe qui était il y a quelques secondes bruyantes venait de se taire à son entrée. La nouvelle monta sur l'estrade près du professeur principal, elle était maintenant tournée vers ses camarades. Il y avait 20 paires d'yeux qui la fixaient. Ce qui accentua encore plus le trac de Vitally.

\- Vitally Ryūko, ravie de faire votre connaissance, _dit-elle simplement_.

Elle avait dit son vrai nom et prénom, comme lui avait demandé le Directeur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle mente de nouveau. Normalement, ils ne devaient pas la connaître. Elle était dans un autre pays, ils ne pouvaient pas connaître sa famille. Le silence continuait de durer jusqu'à ce qu'un élève prenne la parole.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, c'était bien une fille !, _fit un garçon au cheveux blond et en pique._  
\- Hé ?, _pensa-t-elle surprise._  
\- B...C... Non c'est probablement un D..., _marmonna un autre garçon plus petit que les autres_.  
\- Met la en veilleuse Mineta, _intervint une fille dont les oreilles étaient originales_.

La fille qui venait de parler venait de planter, ce qui ressemblait à des connecteurs jack, sur le crâne du pauvre malheureux qui semblait souffrir par la suite. Vitally ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre d'accueil. Elle n'avait pas anticiper de genre d'accueil, donc elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Ses petites cornes sont trop mignonne !, _intervint une fille dont la peau avait une couleur violette_ , Tu es du type mutation toi aussi !  
\- Euh hum, oui...  
\- Tu dois être super balèze si tu as réussi à arriver en cours d'année !, _dit un garçon au cheveux rouge_.  
\- Non.. Pas tant que ça..., _murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard_.  
\- Pas aussi balèze que moi, _hurla un autre élève._

Elle en resta un moment figée, est-ce qu'elle avait réussi sa présentation ?

\- Laisser la un peu respirer, _dit une fille au fond de la classe_ , Vous ne voyez pas que vous la perturbez, ce n'est que son premier jour.  
\- Yaoyorozu-san a raison !, _dit un garçon tout en se levant de sa place_ , En tant que délégué, je ne peux ignorer ce genre de comportement.

Le garçon aux sourcils en forme de flèche qui venait de se lever était le délégué de classe ? La fille qui l'avait aidé se nommai Yaoyorozu-san, il fallait que Vitally retienne les visages de ses camarades de classe, et surtout, leur nom ! Le professeur prit enfin la parole.

\- Va prendre place où il y en a, _dit-il_. Et vient me voir à la fin des cours Ryūko-san.  
\- Euh...Hum ! Oui !, _fit-elle rapidement._

Vitally se précipita rapidement vers une place qui était vide et s'y installa. Malheureusement, la seule place qu'il restait se situait au fond de la classe près des fenêtres. Elle n'avait que deux voisins de table, deux garçons. Elle aurait voulu être devant près du professeur. Il faudra qu'elle attendant qu'on change les places. Vitally regarda à droite, son nouveau voisin de table. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse des amis pour bien commencer ce premier jour. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder, il affichait un regard effrayant. C'était celui qui avait dit être plus "balèze" qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux en pique couleur cendre et des yeux rouge effrayant. _Non, je ne dois pas juger un livre par sa couverture, reprend toi Vitally !_ , pensa-t-elle s'encouragent intérieurement. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le premier pas et faire ses preuves ! Vitally regarda son voisin, et prit la parole.

\- Bonj-...  
\- Ferme ta gueule, ne m'adresse pas la parole sinon je te tue, _crâcha-t-il sans la regarder_.

Le premier contact venait d'échouer avant même que Vitally ne prononce un mot. La jeune fille pleurait intérieurement et n'a pas arrêté de regarder son bureau d'un air extrêmement triste. Sa présentation avait échouée ? Il ne l'a même pas laissé parler. Le premier jour commençait à ressembler à un échec. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne, il y aura surement d'autre occasion ! Vitally regarda devant elle, son second voisin. Il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne impression, le premier était un échec mais il fallait qu'elle persévère ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui parler car le professeur reprit la parole.

\- Aujourd'hui pour le cours du Super-Héro 101, on a finalement décidé de vous supervisez à trois : All Might, moi et un autre professeur.

Vitally se figea, venait-il de dire " _All Might_ " ? Le symbole de la paix ? Le héro numéro 1 ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai, que par le petit écran. Et il était l'un de ses professeurs, c'était incroyable ! Le lycée Yuei est totalement différent du collège de là où elle était. Vivement qu'elle le rencontre pour lui demander des conseils de héro ! Peut-être qu'il voudra lui signer un autographe aussi !

\- Monsieur ! C'est quoi le thème de ce cours ?, _demanda un garçon en levant la main_.  
\- Entrainement de sauvetage dans toutes situations... Catastrophes naturelles, naufrages, etc...

A la fin de la phrase du professeur principal, la classe s'est soudainement réveillée.

\- Je sens qu'on va encore en baver !, _intervint le blondinet avec une mèche noire_.  
\- C'est clair !, _dit la fille au cheveux rose_.  
\- Vous rigolez ?! On aborde enfin la partie la plus importante du boulot de héros ! Je suis grave motivé moi !, _dit avec enthousiasme un garçon au cheveux rouge_.  
\- Les sauvetages en mer, c'est ma spécialité-géro, _dit une fille qui avait l'apparence d'une grenouille_.  
\- Je n'ai pas fini...

La classe se tue immédiatement. Vitally sentit un certain malaise dans la salle, avaient-ils tous peur de quelque chose ? Ou était-ce le professeur dont ils avaient peur ? Il a surement dût se passer quelque chose pendant les premiers jours de classe. C'était difficile de commencer en cours d'année avec de nouveaux visages. _Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur ce sujet.._., se dit Vitally. Le professeur du nom de Aizawa reprit enfin.

\- Cette fois, à vous de choisir si vous portez ou non vos costumes. Vu que certains ne sont peut-être pas adaptés à cette activité. Le terrain d'entrainement est un peu éloigné du lycée, on s'y rendra en bus. Aller préparez-vous !

Un exercice de sauvetage dès son arrivé au lycée. La filière Super-Héroïque n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Les élèves quittèrent tous leur place pour se diriger vers la sortie avec leur costume respectif. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore de costume, alors que devait-elle porter ? Hors de question de porter l'uniforme pour un entrainement. Vitally ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni à qui en parler. Elle ne connaissait personne et n'osait pas déranger ses camarades de classe pendant leur essayage et encore moins à son voisin qui venait de la menacer. Continuant de réfléchir, Vitally n'entendit pas arriver la personne qui prit la parole.

\- Vitally Ryūko, c'est bien ça ?

Vitally souleva son regard vers son interlocutrice. C'était la fille qui l'avait aidé avec le délégué de classe ! Comment elle se nommait déjà...?

\- Je m'appelle Momo Yaoyorozu, je suis la suppléante du délégué de classe.  
\- Enchanté Yaoyorozu-san, _dit-elle en souriant_.  
\- Tu ne dois pas encore avoir de costume de héros vu que tu viens d'arriver, _dit-elle concernée_ , Si tu veux, je peux voir pour une tenue de sport ?  
\- Oh ! Je veux bien, je me posais exactement la même question !, _dit-elle en se levant_.  
\- Tu connais tes tailles ?

Vitally lui donna discrètement ses tailles, peut-être allait-elle lui prêter sa tenue de sport ? C'était la première personne qui lui parlait et la jeune fille en fût ravis. Elle avait l'air d'être une fille super ! Mais contre toute attente, ladite Momo, réussit à sortir de son bras une tenue complète qui ressemblait à une tenue sportive ! La lycéenne en fût extrêmement surprise. Venait-elle d'utiliser son individualité ? Ce n'était pas normalement interdit ? Yaoyorozu avait l'air d'être une fille sérieuse et intelligente mais surtout c'était la suppléante du délégué de classe, c'était surement une élève qui n'aimait pas enfreindre les règles.

\- On a le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs en classe ?, _hurla presque Vitally._  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai tu n'étais pas là lors de notre premier cours avec Aizawa-sensei. Oui, contrairement au collègue où s'était interdit, la filière Super-Héroïque l'autorise.  
\- C'est super !, _dit-elle en mettant la tenue devant elle_ , Ouah ! Il est à ma taille ! Ton pouvoir est génial !

 _ **Yaoyorozu Momo, son alter : Création. Elle peut produire n'importe quoi, à l'exception de la matière vivante ! Seule condition : connaître la structure moléculaire de ce qu'elle souhaite fabriquer !**_

\- Merci, _dit-elle en souriant à son tour_ , Dès qu'on aura du temps libre, je pourrais te passer les cours qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Et t'expliquer le règlement du lycée.  
\- Avec plaisir ! J'en serais ravis !  
\- On se fait ça alors après l'exercice de sauvetage. Aller enfile ta tenue, on se voit devant le bus.

La journée allait peut-être pas trop mal se finir finalement ! Vitally enfila vite sa tenue de sport qui lui allait parfaitement. Ce pouvoir de création était vraiment impressionnant ! La lycéenne sortie rapidement de l'enceinte du lycée, le bus était déjà là et les élèves étaient toujours dehors. Vitally entendit plusieurs conversations, mais son regard cherchait la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé, la suppléante du délégué. En la cherchant, elle vit un autre élève abordant la même tenue de sport qu'elle. N'avait-il pas de costume ?

\- Tiens ? Pourquoi tu es en tenu de sport ?, _dit une fille brune à la coupe au bol._  
\- Mon costume a été mis en pièce pendant l'entrainement au combat... Une société d'assistance va me le rafistoler. Mais en attendant, je me contente de ça !

Mis en pièce ? Un entrainement au combat ? Vitally s'imagina mille et une raison, plus effrayante les unes que les autres. L'entrainement au combat devait être du sérieux ! La jalousie envahit la jeune fille, elle aurait tellement voulu arriver plus tôt pour pouvoir faire ces exercices ! La mine boudeuse, Vitally retrouva la jeune créatrice.

\- Yaoyorozu-san !, _hurla-t-elle_.  
\- Oh, Ryūko-san.

Suite à cette appel, tout le reste de la classe porta son regard sur elle. Vitally perdit rapidement ses moyens, elle n'aimait pas avoir trop d'attention sur elle c'était déstabilisant. Momo remarqua le changement dans le regard de la jeune fille et lui tapota l'épaule légèrement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont juste intimidés et ne savent pas comment t'aborder.  
\- Oh...  
\- * _son d'un sifflet_ * Je veux vous voir assis dans le bus comme en classe ! Formez deux files dans l'ordre de vos numéros d'élève !, _hurla le délégué._  
\- Tenya tourne à plein régime !, _dit le jeune homme à la tenue de sport._

C'était donc Tenya son nom, c'était son délégué de classe. Il fallait qu'elle retienne son nom. Les coups de sifflet ont continué a retentir jusqu'à ce que toute la classe n'entre dans le bus. Mais...

\- Je ne savais pas que les sièges seraient disposés de cette façon !  
\- Tu t'es pris la tête pour rien.

Le délégué mis ses mains sur ses jambes tout en baissant la tête, le regard vaincu. Il était assez marrant, Vitally l'admettait. Momo et elle s'étaient mise l'une à côté de l'autre. Le moment que redoutait Vitally arriva enfin. Les questions de ses camarades.

\- Tu t'appelles Vitally c'est ça ?! Moi c'est Mina Ashido !  
\- Ravis de te rencontrer Mina.  
\- Dis tu viens d'où ?, _dit Mina_.  
\- Comment tu as trouvé l'examen d'entré ? Il était dure ? Comment tu t'en es sortie ?  
\- Pourquoi tu es arrivé en cours d'année ?  
\- Mais le plus important, tu portes du C ou du D... OUTCH.  
\- C'est quoi ton Alter ?

" _Ils sont juste intimidés et ne savent pas comment t'aborder."_ La jeune fille se rappela des paroles rassurantes de Momo. En fait, c'était pas du tout ça. Ils attendaient juste qu'elle soit dans un endroit assez étroit - comme un bus - pour pouvoir lui parler. Vitally ne savait pas quelle question répondre en premier, il y en avait tellement ! Dont une dont elle ne répondra jamais.

\- Tout le monde, _dit une fille au cheveux vert_ , Une question à la fois, Vitally-san à l'air perdue.

Encore une fille qui volait à son secours, cette fois c'était la fille qui ressemblait à une grenouille. Vitally la remercia du regard puis ensuite elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être intimidée. Elle allait devenir un héro, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse !

\- Je me représente à vous, je m'appelle Vitally Ryūko. Et je viens de France, c'est pour ça que j'arrive en cours d'année. Le voyage a été compliqué pour venir ici.  
\- Ouah ! Tu es d'origine française ?!  
\- Je suis Tsuyu Asui. Appel moi Tsuyu-chan.  
\- Enchanté Tsuyu-chan !  
\- Ouah, on l'aurait pas cru ! Ton japonais est excellent.  
\- Merci, _sourit-elle._  
\- Cela vaut pour toi aussi Midoriya. Appel moi Tsuyu-chan.  
\- Ah !

Le garçon fût prit par surprise par ce changement de conversation. Ledit Midoriya balbutina un "Oui" presque inaudible. Il tourna son regard hésitant sur Vitally puis le détourna. Il était timide ? Ou n'avait surement pas l'habitude de parler à des filles. C'était mignon. Mina intervint de nouveau.

\- Sinon ! Ton Alter Vitally ! On ne voit que ton changement de couleur pour tes yeux et des cornes. C'est en rapport avec quoi ?  
\- Héhéhé. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera utile pour le sauvetage.

Vitally leva sa main droite et retroussa sa manche jusque sur l'épaule et activa son pouvoir. On voyait plus distinctement les écailles habituellement invisible à l'œil nu. Des griffes apparurent à la place de ses ongles. Les écailles, qui étaient sur le bras droit de la jeune fille, changèrent aussitôt de couleur après avoir été activé. C'était devenu noir et son bras avait l'air d'être... Solide. Les élèves, mais surtout Midoriya, furent très admiratif.

\- C'est un pouvoir de durcissement comme le mien ? Mais pas tout à fait..., _intervint le garçon au cheveux rouge._  
\- Hum pas tout à fait. Mais c'est du solide. Aucune lame ne peut traverser ma peau, c'est une peau de Dragon.

 _ **Vitally Ryūko, son alter : Le Dragon. Elle peut prendre l'apparence d'un vrai dragon quand elle active complètement son pouvoir. Des écailles noir apparaissent lors de l'activation, mais elles sont invisibles à l'œil nu en temps normal. Elle s'approprie les facultés que pouvaient avoir les dragons.** _

\- Trop cool !, _s'écria le garçon nommé Midoriya_ , C'est digne d'un héros professionnel !  
\- Oh... Merci Midoriya-san, _dit Vitally en désactivant son alter le sourire au lèvre_.

Ce qu'avait dit Midoriya réjouit la jeune fille. Jamais personne auparavant ne lui avait dit que son alter était " _cool_ " ou aussi " _digne d'un héro professionnel_ ". Et elle acceptait les compliments avec plaisir, tout en retenant ses larmes de joie. Tsuyu prit ensuite la parole en regardant Midoriya.

\- En parlant de héro professionnel, Midoriya ! J'ai pour principe de dire ce que je pense.  
\- Hein ?! Euh... Pardon, euh...  
\- Appel moi Tsuyu-chan. Ton alter ressemble beaucoup à celui de All Might.  
\- T...Tu trouves ?! Pourtant je... Euh...!  
\- VRAIMENT ?!, _dit Vitally les étoiles pleins les yeux_.  
\- Tu débloques Tsuyu ? All Might ne se pète pas les os lui ! Au mieux, c'est une pâle copie !

Midoriya qui avait l'air de devenir pâle de secondes en secondes venait de retrouver ses couleurs suite à la remarque du rouquin dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Il continua de parler.

\- N'empêche que je t'envie ! Avec un pouvoir d'augmentation de la force, on peut en mettre plein la vue aux gens ! Mon alter de durcissement, c'est bien pour la baston, mais c'est pas très impressionnant.  
\- C'est une chouette faculté pourtant ! Tout aussi digne d'un héros professionnel !  
\- Sauf que le monde des pros, c'est en partie du show-business , _intervint un autre garçon,_ Alors pour moi, aucun soucis ! Mon nombrilaser est aussi puissant que spectaculaire !  
\- Dommage que ça te donne des nausées !, _répondit Mina_.  
\- ...!

C'était la première fois que Vitally le voyait. Il avait un regard étrange mais original, avec des cheveux blond. Il avait un petit accent français quand il parlait. Etait-il français lui aussi ? Non, il n'a surement pas vécu en France, sinon il saurait pour sa famille. Il n'a pas l'air choqué par Vitally, donc il n'est pas au courant. Après la réponse de Mina, son visage se décomposa littéralement, son alter était un nombrilaser, d'après le nom, un laser sortirait de son nombril ? _Intéressant_. Le rouquin reprit la parole.

\- Les deux qui sont vraiment balèzes et qui en jettent, ce sont Katsuki et Shoto !

Le regard de tout le monde se dirigea vers le fond du bus. Le sang de Vitally se glaça malgré son sang chaud de dragon. L'un des deux garçons dont le rouquin venait de parler était celui qui l'avait menacé de la tuer si elle lui parlait ! Celui-ci regarda le petit groupe d'un air supérieur pour ensuite détourner le regard.

\- Tsss.  
\- Sauf que Katsuki, il aura du mal à être populaire avec ses pétages de plombs, _dit Tsuyu._  
\- ELLE A UN PROBLEME LA BATRACIENNE ?!  
\- Vous voyez ?, _dit elle en le montrant du doigt._

Alors celui qui avait menacé de la tuer se nomme "Katsuki", donc le second qui est derrière lui devait être "Shoto". Il avait un côté où ses cheveux étaient blanc et l'autre côté était rouge. Il avait les yeux vairons aussi. Ce changement de physique devait être causé par son alter.

\- Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que tout le monde pige que tu es le spécialiste des pétages de plombs.  
\- D'OU TU ME PARLES COMME CA TOI ?! JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Il venait de menacer quelqu'un d'autre de le tuer ! Et ça dit vouloir devenir un héros. Vitally se posa la question si il était bien dans la bonne filière... Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Midoriya pencher sa tête en avant tout en se la prenant avec ses mains. Il semblait marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Avait-il peur de ce Katsuki ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas, vu son caractère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont vulgaires !, _dit Momo en mettant sa main devant sa bouche_.  
\- Moi, j'aime bien cette ambiance !, _dit une autre fille brune._  
\- Faut arrêter de vouloir tuer tout le monde mec !  
\- On est presque arrivés alors, vous la bouclez !, _dit Aizawa._  
\- OUI MONSIEUR !, _hurlèrent tous les élèves du bus._

Vitally pouffa silencieusement de rire, finalement la journée avait bien commencé et allait bien se finir. Ses camarades de classes avaient l'air sympathique. La fin du trajet continua sur des rires et des hurlements. La classe arriva enfin à destination. Aizawa sortie le premier, les élèves suivirent. Vitally et ses camarades se retrouvèrent devant un immense bâtiment. Jamais elle en avait vu de pareil, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur ?

\- Excellent ! On dirait un parc d'attraction !, _hurla l'un des élèves._

Et il avait bien raison. Soudainement, une voix s'ajouta aux conversations des élèves. Elle était bien plus mature et grave. Une silhouette s'avança vers les futurs héros.

\- Catastrophes maritimes, glissement de terrain, incendies. Toutes sortes d'accidents et de désastres sont reproduits dans cette aire d'entraînement conçue par votre serviteur ! Je l'ai baptisée... Le Simulateur de Catastrophes et d'Accident ! Autrement dit le SCA !

Un homme dans une combinaison d'astronaute venait de terminer son petit discours sur le SCA. C'était lui aussi un héros professionnel ? Vitally ne connaissait pas tous les héros au Japon, il n'y avait que All Might parce que c'était le numéro 1 des héros. Mais celui qui venait d'apparaitre, ne lui disait rien u tout. Midoriya répondit tout de suite après à sa question.

\- C'est le Numéro 13, le héros spatial !, _dit-il gaiement_ , Il est connu pour sa courtoisie et pour ses exploits incroyables pendant les missions de sauvetage !  
\- Je suis super fan de lui !, _dit la jeune fille brune en sautillant._

Le professeur Aizawa s'approcha du nouveau venu. On aurait dit qu'ils se parlaient entre eux, mais la conversation n'arrivait pas à atteindre les oreilles de la jeune fille à cause du bruit ambiant et des discussions des élèves. Le super héros Numéro 13 reprit ensuite la parole.

\- Avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous dire deux mots... Enfin trois... Non, quatre...Cinq...  
\- _Il augmente à vue d'œil_ , pensa Vitally.  
\- Comme vous le savez sans doute, grâce à mon alter : le Trou Noir, je suis capable d'aspirer et de réduire en poussière n'importe quel matière.  
\- C'est ce qui vous permet de sauver les gens dans une situation critique !, _ajouta Midoriya joyeusement_.  
\- C'est vrai ! Mais je pourrais tout aussi facilement les tuer.

L'ambiance tomba radicalement après la prononciation du mot "tuer".

\- Certains d'entre vous possèdent eux aussi des facultés mortelles. Comme l'emploi des alters est soumis à une réglementation stricte, on pourrait croire qu'on vit dans une société parfaitement sûre. Mais n'oubliez jamais qu'il suffit d'un petit rien pour qu'un pouvoir hors de contrôle provoque une tragédie ! Le test d'Aizawa vous a fait découvrir le potentiel de votre alter. Et l'entrainement de All Might, vous montre le danger qu'il représentait pour autrui !

Vitally ne les avait pas fait ces deux tests. Mais de ce qu'il en disait, elle comprenait à peu près ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ce cours vous offrira une perspective tout à fait différente ! Vous allez apprendre comment exploiter vos dons afin de sauver des vies ! A la fin de cette séance, vous aurez compris, qu'ils n'existent pas pour blesser les gens, mais pour leur venir en aide ! Merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout !, _finit-il par faire une révérence._  
\- Beau discours !  
\- Bravo bravo !, _hurla le délégué._

Lui c'est un héros, et un vrai. Son discours avait scotché Vitally sur place. Tout ce qu'il a dit, était tellement vrai et évident. C'est ça être un héros et Numéro 13 l'avait bien expliqué. C'était un nom de héros à retenir, Vitally garda son nom dans un coin de sa tête. C'était un cours qui semblait prometteur. Le professeur Aizawa prit ensuite la parole.

\- Bon pour commencer...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Vitally sentit l'ambiance du lieu perdre quelques degrés. Son sang de dragon bouillonnait de rage. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Aizawai-sensei apparaissait apeuré ? Le professeur jeta un regard en arrière. Il éleva soudainement sa voix.

\- RESTEZ GROUPES !  
\- Hein ?  
\- NUMERO 13, PROTEGE LES ELEVES !

Quelque chose clochait, Vitally activa son pouvoir au niveau de ses yeux. Elle pouvait voir un peu plus loin qu'un humain normal. Et au loin, ce qui apparaissait comme une fontaine avait disparu. Un gros trou noir venait d'apparaitre. Et quelque chose en sortait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Plusieurs formes humains ou humanoïdes en sortaient. Cela fessait-il partie de l'exercice ?

\- C'est qui ceux-là ? Vous nous faites le coup de lancer la simulation sans prévenir, comme pendant l'examen ?  
\- NE BOUGEZ PAS ! CE SONT DES SUPER-VILAINS !

Vitally désactiva son pouvoir sous le choc, des super-vilains. Ils venaient de faire irruptions pendant un cours. Son premier cours, son premier jour. Qui avait dit que cette journée allait bien se finir déjà ?

 _ **Ironiquement, c'est juste au moment où on allait s'entrainer à sauver des vies qu'ils sont apparus devant nous. On a découvert contre quoi se battaient les héros professionnels. Ce à quoi ils doivent faire face, c'est le mal absolu.**_

A suivre...

 **Mot de l'auteur** :

Bonjour !  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout le premier chapitre de ma première fiction sur le manga "Boku no Hero Academia" (ou alors My Hero Academia).  
Dite moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ! Merci encore !

 ** _Aiko-san_**


	2. Chapitre 2: L'Alliance des Super-Vilains

**Chapitre 2** :

\- L'Alliance des Super-Vilains, première apparition -

\- C'est qui ceux-là ? Vous nous faites le coup de lancer la simulation sans prévenir, comme pendant l'examen ?  
\- NE BOUGEZ PAS ! CE SONT DES SUPER-VILAINS !

Vitally désactiva son pouvoir sous le choc, des super-vilains. Ils venaient de faire irruptions pendant un cours. Son premier cours, son premier jour. Qui avait dit que cette journée allait bien se finir déjà ?

Suite à cette phrase Aizawa-sensei mit contre ses yeux un objet ressemblant à des lunettes. Il avait l'air sérieux, ce n'était plus du tout le même professeur qu'avant. La situation devait être sérieuse. Des Super-Vilains, c'était la première fois que Vitally était confrontée à ce genre de situation, elle n'avait jamais vu de Super-Vilain encore. Et elle aurait préférée ne pas voir ceux-là. Ils n'avaient pas tous l'air fort, mais leur nombre était impressionnant. Est-ce qu'une classe d'élève d'apprenti héros et deux professionnels pouvaient se voir gagner ? Vitally se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ils étaient piégés comme des rats. Comment faire pour échapper à ce grand nombre de Vilain ? La jeune dragonne réussit à entendre une conversation de la part de Aizawa-sensei.

\- C'est surement eux, qui se sont infiltrés l'autre jour, _dit-il tout en les regardant._

Infiltrés ? Il y avait eu une infiltration dans le lycée comment c'était possible ? Voilà pourquoi le Directeur avait des soupçons envers la jeune fille ce matin, l'école était en alerte et elle leur avait fait perdre du temps avec ses excuses de famille. Elle avait agit comme une gamine sur ce coup là. Il fallait qu'elle mette de côté pour le moment ce souvenir, là pour l'instant c'était la panique. Vitally activa de nouveau son alter au niveau de ses oreilles, il fallait qu'elle sache au moins pourquoi les vilains étaient là aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour. Elle réussit à entendre quelques conversations mais pas très intéressante. Toutes, sauf une. Une conversation qui lui glaça le sang, chose rare pour un dragon. On dirait bien que c'est le chef de cette organisation qui parlait.

\- Où est-il ?, _dit une voix froide_ , All Might, le symbole de la paix n'est pas là ? Buter ces gosses le ferra-t-il venir ?, _dit-il en rigolant_.

Il rigolait. Il avait l'intention de tuer toutes les personnes ici présente pour faire en sorte que All Might vienne ? Mais pourquoi, dans quel but ? Vitally n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, que ses camarades prirent la parole.

\- Ils sont malades de s'attaquer à un lycée de Super-Héros !, _hurla un élève_.  
\- Sensei !, _intervint Momo_ , Il n'y a pas d'appareil de détecteur d'intrusion ?  
\- Si, bien sur que oui mais...  
\- Je me demande si l'invasion se trouve seulement ici, ou dans tout Yuei, _dit le garçon aux yeux vairon_. Si les détecteurs ne fonctionnent pas, c'est que l'un des assaillants peut les neutraliser.

C'était Shoto qui avait prit la parole, si la mémoire de Vitally était juste. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler. C'était une première. Il avait l'air d'être le genre de personne réfléchit, qui ne parlait que quand il le fallait. Il parlait avec personne dans le bus, il était tout seul. Ledit Shoto continua.

\- Ils attaquent un lieu éloigné de l'enceinte de l'établissement, pile à l'heure où se trouve quelques élèves. Ils sont peut-être fou mais pas idiot. Ils ont surement un but précis, on voit qu'ils ont planifiés leur coup. Mais dans quel but ?  
\- Je pense connaître une partie de la réponse, _dit Vitally._

Les élèves en plus du héros Numéro 13, tournèrent leur regard vers elle. Il y avait juste Aizawa qui continuait de regarder les Super-Vilains. Shoto avait bien analysé la situation et en était venu à ses conclusions. Grâce à ça, Vitally comprit un peu mieux les dires du vilain qu'elle avait entendu.

\- J'ai pu entendre quelques brides de conversation d'un des vilains. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais maintenant, en entendant ce que tu viens de dire, _dit-elle en regardant Shoto_ , Je comprends mieux. Il a très clairement dit "All Might, le symbole de la paix n'est pas là ? Buter ces gosses le ferra-t-il venir ?". Leur but doit être d'affronter All Might et ils veulent tous nous tuer pour cette simple raison.

Cette révélation fit froid dans le dos à tous les élèves. All Might était visé ? Numéro 13 avait l'air dans ses pensées, réfléchissant au dires de ses deux élèves. Mais Aizawa-sensei n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça. Il reprit la parole.

\- Numéro 13 évacue les élèves et voit si tu peux contacter le lycée. Si ils ont pensés aux détecteurs, ils brouillent surement aussi les communications. Kaminari ! Essaye avec ton alter !  
\- Oh ! Oui !, _dit-il en mettant sa main droite sur son casque_.  
\- Sensei ! Vous n'allez quand même pas les affronter seul ?!, _hurla Midoriya_.  
\- Il a raison Sensei, vous ne pourrez pas les retenir éternellement !, _dit Vitally à son tour._  
\- Ils sont trop nombreux même si vous neutralisez leur pouvoir ! Votre style de combat consiste à ligoter vos adversaire après avoir bloqué leur pouvoir ! Il n'est pas adaptés à la situation !

Vitally était d'accord avec Midoriya. C'était peut-être un pro, mais le nombre de ses adversaires n'arrêtaient pas d'augmenter par minute. Quel que soit son alter, il ne pouvait pas...

\- Un héros a plus d'un tour dans son sac, _dit-il calmement_. Je te les confie Numéro 13.

Toute de suite après la fin de sa phrase, il sauta tête baissé vers l'ennemis. Vitally ne savait quoi dire. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver ses élèves ? On ne lui avait pas donné le titre de "Héros Professionnel" pour rien. Vitally était de plus en plus admirative vit à vit des héros du Japon. Déjà Numéro 13 et maintenant son professeur principal. C'était ce genre de héros qu'elle voulait être, elle en était sûre maintenant. Raison de plus pour s'enfuir rapidement d'ici pour pouvoir appeler de l'aide et aider leur professeur ! Mais Vitally ne bougea pas, trop attentive au combat de son professeur principal. Etrangement, aucun de ses ennemis n'utilisaient leur alter. Midoriya avait parlé de "neutraliser" leur pouvoir. Le professeur pouvait-il effacer leur pouvoir ? C'était un pouvoir très intéressant et utile. Un adversaire plus gros, de type mutation, lui fonçait maintenant dessus juste après qu'il se soit débarrassé de trois adversaires. Le tissu qui était autour de son cou avait l'air d'être élastique et incassable à la fois. Il s'en servait pour ligoter les vilains pour les assommer entre eux. Le mutant fit le poing de son adversaire s'enfoncer dans son visage, Aizawa lança ensuite son tissu s'enrouler autour de la jambe du vilain et il le projeta contre un autre. Tous les deux étaient K.O. Incroyable, il assurait contre plusieurs adversaire à la fois !

 **Shota Aizawa alias Eraser Head. Son alter : Effacement. Il supprime temporairement les alters de ses adversaires qui entrent dans son champs de vision.**

\- On doit évacuer ! Tu analyseras plus tard Midoriya ! Vitally-san pour toi aussi !

Vitally s'aperçut qu'il ne restait qu'elle et Midoriya qui observaient Aizawa-sensei. C'était leur délégué qui les ramena à la réalité. Il fallait évacuer, pour ne pas déranger leur professeur. Les deux élèves suivirent le reste de la classe en courant. La sortie était à porté de vue, mais toujours aussi loin. Ils se rapprochaient enfin de la sortie, mais une forme sombre apparut juste entre les élèves et la sortie. Numéro 13 le vit en premier et se stoppa net, les élèves l'imitèrent. La chose qui venait de s'échapper de cette forme sombre prit la parole.

\- Vous n'irez pas plus loin !, _dit-il_.

La forme prit de plus en plus de hauteur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose qui leur barrait le chemin ?! Un vilain qui avait un alter bien utile pour se téléporter on dirait.

\- Bien le bonjour, nous sommes l'alliance des Super-Vilains. Si nous sommes venus vous rendre une petite visite dans votre lycée de Héros... C'est pour mettre fin aux jours de All Might !

Si cette phrase était candidate pour la " _phrase la plus stupide au monde_ " celle-ci serait dans le top 3. Tuer All Might ? C'était impossible. Ils étaient venus ici pour tuer le symbole de la paix. Vitally sentait que cette échange allait très mal se finir, ils faillaient qu'ils se défendent. Le vilain continua son discours.

\- Normalement, il aurait dû se trouver ici, mais j'imagine que le planning a changé. Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas de remplir mon rôle...

Soudainement, contre toute attente, deux élèves foncèrent tête baissé pour attaquer le super-vilain. Le premier a foncer était Katsuki, le garçon au regard rouge effrayant, et le second était le rouquin, la peau de son bras droit venait de se solidifier, on aurait dit que son bras pouvait couper n'importe quoi et aussi, était incassable. Leur comportement était complètement irréfléchi ! Vitally commença à paniquer, allaient-il se faire tuer ? Non, il fallait empêcher ça ! La jeune fille entendit le bruit d'une explosion de la part de Katsuki et une bruit sourd d'un choc de la part du second. Une énorme fumée cachait le vilain qu'ils venaient d'exploser.

\- Il suffit qu'on t'éclate la gueule avant et le problème sera réglé, _dit Katsuki dans toute sa splendeur._  
\- Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça hein ?!, _hurla le second_.  
\- Espèces d'imbéciles !, _hurla Vitally folle de rage_ , Vous ne connaissez même pas son alter et vous foncez tête baissé ?! Vous avez des envies de suicide ?!  
\- Tant que le mec est vaincu, on s'en fou de son alter, enfoirée de lézard, _crâcha Katsuki contre Vitally_.  
\- Attend, tu traites un dragon de lézard là ?!, _dit-elle en s'avançant d'un pas._  
\- Calmez-vous tous les deux !, _dit Numéro 13._ Et éloignez-vous ! Vite !  
\- Ouh j'ai eu chaud...

La fumée commençait à se dissiper, la forme du vilain se forma à nouveau. Son corps n'avait pas de forme propre, ce n'était qu'une fumée noir que les élèves de Yuei voyaient. La forme commença à grossir dangereusement !

\- J'oubliais que gamin ou pas, vous êtes de futures élites..., _dit le super-vilain._  
\- ECARTEZ VOUS TOUS LES DEUX !, _hurla Numéro 13 en levant sa main vers l'adversaire._  
\- Je vais tous vous dispersez... Puis être tués !

La forme noir entoura le petit groupe d'élève, sans que Numéro 13 puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Vitally croisa ses deux bras contre son visage, on aurait dit qu'un énorme vent glaciale les frappaient de plein fouet. Elle se sentit transporter dans les airs soudainement, certains élèves hurlaient de peur. Puis soudainement plus rien. Aucun bruit. Comme si elle avait changé d'ambiance... Vitally ouvrit ses yeux, le sol se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, elle était entrain de tomber. Comment c'était possible ? Reprenant son sang froid, elle activa son pouvoir au niveau de ses deux jambes, des écailles noir se montrèrent et la jeune fille atterrit sur ses deux jambes sans recevoir le moindre dégât. Elle se retrouvait maintenant dans une pièce - presque en ruine - remplit de Super-Vilains. Ils avaient l'air ravis. Les attendaient-ils ? Vitally perçut un énorme bruit d'explosion derrière elle. Elle se retourne, Katsuki et le rouquin étaient avec elle. Ils ont surement été téléporté ensemble. La tâche serait surement plus simple avec eux pour mettre hors d'état de nuire ces vilains qui pensaient déjà avoir gagné. Les deux garçons virent la jeune fille, malheureusement trop tard, un groupe de vilain venaient de faire barrage entre les apprentis héros. Une groupe de vilain s'étaient mit entre elle et les deux garçons. Il fallait qu'elle traverse ce mur. Vitally sourit. Enfin un peu d'action, elle avait bien fait de s'inscrire dans ce lycée. On pouvait dire qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas du tout.

\- Vitally !, _hurla le rouquin_ , Attend on arrive !  
\- Tsss.  
\- Pas la peine, _dit-elle_ , Ne bouger pas, j'arrive.

Suite à ses mots, Vitally activa complètement son pouvoir sur elle. Ses jambes et ses bras virent leur force décupler, des écailles noirs les recouvrèrent rapidement. Ses petites cornes doublèrent de volume et quant à ses yeux, une lueur plus jaune que d'habitude se fit percevoir, une lueur de prédateur. Vitally inspira tout en renversant sa tête en arrière, puis soudainement relâcha un énorme hurlement. C'était un bruit inhumain, c'était un hurlement de dragon. Personne n'en avait jamais entendu, mais ça devait surement ressembler à ça. Les Super-Vilains reculèrent à l'entente de ce cri, la peur se lisait dans leur regard. Cette fille n'était pas normale, c'était devenu un hybride. Mi-femme, mi-dragon. Les deux garçons parurent surprit par ce changement, puis ils émirent tous les deux un sourire en coin. Le combat allait pouvoir commencer.

Vitally bondit vers le premier vilain qui eut le malheur de croiser son regard, elle fonça sur lui et lui infligea un coup de poing puissant dans l'abdomen. Le vilain traversa la pièce pour passer par la fenêtre et tomba dans le vide. Des bruits d'explosions se firent entendre, c'était surement Katsuki, ils avaient prit part, eux aussi, au combat. Un vilain leva à ce qui ressemblait à une lame tranchante vers lui dans son dos. Vitally bondit vers lui, la nouvelle force dans ses jambes l'avaient projeté rapidement devant le vilain qui menaçait Katsuki. Elle leva son bras droit et reçu avec plaisir le choc. La lame se brisa en mille morceau, grâce à ses écailles aucune lame ne pouvait traverser sa cotte de maille. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Vitally lui offrit son sourire le plus cruel, le sourire d'un dragon. Il pouvait admirer les dents pointues et acérés de la créature qui se trouvait en face de lui. La dragonne projeta sa jambe droite dans le visage de l'homme. Il percuta dans sa chute plusieurs autres vilains dans son passage. Ils tombèrent tous K.O. Vitally se vit ensuite être dos à dos avec ces deux autres camarades de classe.

\- Pas mal ton hurlement, tellement viril !, _s'ému le rouquin._  
\- Oh hum... Merci ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas du tout aidé, _dit Katsuki_.  
\- Y a pas de soucis, _dit Vitally_.  
\- C'est parti les gars !, _hurla le rouquin_.  
\- Je tiens à rappeler que je suis une fille.

Ils foncèrent ensemble dans le tas.

\- **Quelques heures plus tard** -

Vitally n'avait pas utiliser son alter depuis un moment, qu'est-ce que ça lui a fait du bien ! Et en plus, c'était pour défoncer des Super-Vilains. Que demander de plus ? La jeune fille venait de terminer le dernier vilain encore debout. Elle regarda ensuite ses deux compagnons de combat. Ils venaient de finir eux aussi. Et avec une telle facilité ! Aucune égratignure, ni de sueur. C'était vraiment leur premier combat contre des vilains ? Ils étaient fort, ça on ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Faut croire que c'était les derniers, _dit Vitally toujours dans sa forme de dragon_.  
\- Tss. Quel bande de nuls ! _  
-_ Bon, on se grouille d'aller aider les autres ! Si on a atterri ici, eux aussi doivent être quelque part dans SCA. Je m'inquiète pour eux, ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs offensifs !, _dit le rouquin en regardant Vitally et Katsuki_ , Et puis, si on en est là. C'est en partie de notre faute. On a gêné Numéro 13, quand on s'est jeté sur l'ennemi...  
\- Alors ça je ne te le fais pas dire, _dit elle_.  
\- Un homme se doit d'assumer ses responsabilités !  
\- Aller-y, je ne vous retiens pas. Moi je vais exploser le type aux portails.  
\- QUOI ?! C'est pas le moment de faire ton gamin ! En plus, tes attaques n'auront aucun effet sur lui !  
\- Hum, c'est vrai qu'il a un alter assez embêtant, faudrait l'éliminer au plus vite, _murmura la jeune fille_.  
\- Ne l'encourage pas !  
\- Ferme la un peu et réfléchis ! Il sert de porte d'entrée et de sortie aux vilains, sans lui ils ne peuvent plus s'enfuir.  
\- Katsuki a raison, et il y a forcément un moyen de le blesser. Il suffit de le trouver, _dit la dragonne_ , Je ne te pensais pas aussi intelligent avec ton caractère de pétage de plomb.  
\- QUOI ?! T'AS UN PROBLEME LEZARD DE MERDE ?!

Vitally sentit soudainement une présence foncer sur eux, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La jeune fille sentait la présence mais ne l'a voyait pas, où pouvait-elle bien...

 **BOOM !**

Katsuki venait d'attraper de sa main gauche un vilain par la tête et de l'exploser au sol. Comment l'avait-il vu ? Même les yeux de la dragonne ne l'avait pas aperçu ! Il avait réagit tellement vite ! Ce garçon avait des réflexes de malade !

 **Katsuki Bakugo. Son alter : Explosion. Il crée des explosions à partir d'une substance proche de la nitroglycérine sécrétée par ses paumes.**

\- Et de toute façon, vu les clowns qu'on a envoyé contre nous, y a pas de quoi baliser pour les autres.  
\- Ouah, enfin une réplique de héros que tu nous sors, _dit Vitally étonnée_.  
\- Au fait, comme ça se fait que tu sois si calme ? D'habitude tu es plutôt... "CREVE" !  
\- JE SUIS TOUJOURS CALME ENFOIRE DE TETE D'ORTIES !  
\- Voilà, là je te retrouve !  
\- Bon, on y va ?  
\- Bon tu as raison. Je vais suivre ton plan !  
\- Parce que vous savez où aller peut-être ?, _intervint Vitally._

Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas tout de suite à la phrase interrogative de Vitally. Ils avaient l'intention de chercher dans tout le SCA ? Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient aller, ça se lisait sur leur visage. La jeune fille soupira, fallait vraiment qu'elle tombe dans un groupe de tête brûlé.

\- HEIN ?! TU TE CROIS PLUS INTELLIGENTE QUE NOUS LA NOUVELLE ?!  
\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'arrêter de hurler ?, _dit-elle blasée_.  
\- Vitally-san, tu saurais où le trouver, le mec aux portails ?  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Ouah ! Trop cool mais comment ?!  
\- Je suis un dragon, mon ouïe, ma vue et mon odorat sont maintenant celle d'un dragon. Je peux sentir, entendre et voir à des kilomètres. Mais avant d'y aller, je crois qu'on est pas trop loin de l'un de nos camarades... Shoto, je crois que c'est son nom ?  
\- On a pas le temps d'aller voir cette enfoiré.  
\- Je ne sais pas si a nous trois on serait de taille face aux vilains qui ont orchestré tout ça. Je préfère jouer la sécurité.  
\- Ok, Vitally ! On te suit ! Au fait, je ne pense pas m'être présenté, je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima. Et lui c'est Katsuki Bakugo.  
\- Tsss.

 **Eijiro Kirishima. Son alter : Durcissement. Il peut augmenter la dureté de son corps. Il peut transpercer des surfaces solides ou se protéger des chocs.**

\- Enchanté à nouveau. Vous pensez pouvoir réussir à me suivre ?  
\- Pour qui tu nous prends ?!, _hurla Bakugo_.  
\- Très bien, suivez moi.

Vitally, contre toute attention, sauta par la fenêtre du dernier étage où ils se trouvaient. Kirishima et Katsuki ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça. La dragonne savait ce qu'elle faisait, même si elle aurait voulu éviter de déchirer son uniforme de sport que lui avait fait Momo avec son alter. Dommage, mais c'était une situation d'urgence. Des ailes de dragon sortir de son dos, ce qui déchira le haut de son uniforme de sport. Les deux garçons parurent surprit mais la suivirent sans hésiter. Ils arrivèrent facilement, et plus rapidement en bas du bâtiment. Katsuki s'était servit de ses explosions pour pouvoir presque voler. Et Kirishima avait durcis son corps avant l'atterrissage ce qui ne lui laissa aucune blessure.

\- Mais elle est complètement tarée la nouvelle !, _hurla Kirishima._

C'est vrai que sauter du dernier étage sans prévenir, c'était complètement fou. Mais elle ne leur avait rien dit, parce qu'ils étaient pressés. Vitally fonça dans une direction tout en continuant de voler. Les deux garçons la suivaient de très près. Ils étaient pas dans la filière Super-Héroïque pour rien. Ils arrivaient à suivre un dragon en plein vol, c'était des durs ! Après quelques minutes de vol, Vitally analysa son environnement. On pouvait enfin voir un peu dans quel partie du SCA les trois élèves se trouvaient. La zone des effondrements. Il y avait des immeubles en ruine un peu partout, et le terrain n'était pas stable. Un environnement qui se construisait à cause de mère nature. Vitally s'y fit pas attention plus longtemps, elle continuait de suivre l'odeur de Shoto. Ce garçon n'était pas tout seul finalement, une second odeur inconnue lui traversa ses narines de dragon. Ce n'était pas une odeur de vilain, ils verraient bien quand ils seraient sur place.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, devant un énorme mur. C'était la zone des glissements de terrain. Shoto était derrière. Voler au dessus de ce mur allait prendre trop beaucoup de temps, surtout qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir voler aussi haut. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de passer par dessus. Il fallait trouver une autre solution. Vitally se posa à terre, tout en repliant ses ailes, mais elles ne disparurent pas pour autant. La dragonne se tourna vers ses deux camarades. Peut-être à eux trois ils pouvaient éclater ce mur. Il fallait tenter le coup. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse leur proposer son idée, le mur explosa juste à côté d'eux. Un air froid se fit ressentir, un froid glaciale. Une forme humaine sortit de cet énorme trou dans le mur. C'était Shoto.

 **Shoto Todoroki. Son alter : Glace et Feu. Son côté droit peut crée de la glace pour attaquer, se protéger ou immobiliser ses adversaires. Son côté gauche peut crée des flammes destructrices.**

Le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaitre, surprit ses camarades. Vitally n'avait pas du tout pensée à cette autre solution. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Il a pût se débarrasser de ces adversaires tout seul et faire un énorme trou dans un mur qui paraissait infranchissable. Son alter était puissant. De l'air glaciale sortait de sa bouche, montrant qu'il avait utiliser son alter. Shoto les remarqua enfin. Mais son regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur Vitally. Elle avait toujours son apparence de dragon. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sous cette forme, il ne l'a connaissait que depuis ce matin sous sa forme humaine. Il était donc normal qu'il la dévisage autant. Il devait penser que c'était un vilain, son apparence de monstre laissait parfois penser qu'elle soit du côté des vilains. Mais ça c'était avant qu'elle ne s'inscrive au lycée Yuei. C'était une apprenti héros. Soudainement, Shoto comprit enfin à qui il avait à faire quand sa vision passa sur ses cornes.

\- La nouvelle ?, _demanda-t-il._  
\- Vitally. C'est Vitally mon prénom.  
\- Hum. Shoto Todoroki, _dit-il en se présentant._  
\- Shoto ! Il est énorme ton trou dans ce mur ! Tu gères grave mec !

Vitally entendit soudainement un hurlement que seul son ouïe de dragon pouvait entendre. La jeune fille sourit, un hurlement qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Un hurlement bien plus effrayant que son cri de dragon pour un vilain. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'on pouvait avoir à l'heure actuelle.

\- All Might vient d'arriver, _dit-elle souriante._  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu en es sûre Vitally-san ?, _demanda Shoto._  
\- Je viens de l'entendre. Mais il est seul, il n'y a pas d'autre professeur.  
\- Quelqu'un a dû le prévenir et il est arrivé en premier, _dit Shoto_ , Il faut qu'on tienne le temps que les professeurs arrivent.  
\- Exactement. En plus, le mec aux portails se trouve au même endroit que All Might.  
\- T'attend quoi pour nous guider sale lézard.  
\- Je ne suis pas un lézard, le pétard mouillé.

Vitally n'attendit pas que Katsuki lui hurle dessus pour prendre de nouveau son envole. Bakugo ravala sa rage pour partir de nouveau, Shoto et Kirishima suivirent la jeune dragonne. L'odeur des vilains et le hurlement de All Might convergeaient vers un seul endroit, la place centrale. C'était là où Aizawa-sensei combattaient tous les vilains en même temps. Comment s'en sortait-il à l'heure actuelle ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? C'était un héros professionnel, bien sur qu'il était toujours en vie ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à cacher cette crainte. Vitally tourna son regard en arrière, les trois garçons avaient l'air de suivre, même un peu trop bien. Vitally accéléra la cadence. Sa vitesse doubla. Il fallait se dépêcher.

\- **La place centrale** -

Le petit groupe était encore bien trop loin de la scène de combat. Mais Vitally avait tout entendu, et avait donc fait un rapide résumé sur la situation aux trois garçons. All Might avait le dessus sur une créature qui avait le pouvoir de vaincre le symbole de la paix. Le gros monstre pouvait absorber les coups qu'on lui portait, mais semblait cacher encore d'autres secrets. Le second mec - celui qui avait plusieurs mains sur tout le corps - pouvait réduire en poussière tout ce qu'il touchait. Et le mec aux portails était de la partie lui aussi. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait la fille grenouille - Tsuyu-chan - accompagnée de Midoriya et du nain qui portaient tous les deux Aizawa-sensei ! Il avait l'air inconscient, et gravement blessé. Son cœur bâtait très faiblement, mais elle pouvait l'entendre, il était toujours en vie. Les trois garçons ne pouvaient toujours pas voir encore le combat, contrairement à Vitally qui pouvait le voir comme si elle se trouvait à côté. Pour une raison, qui l'échappait, Midoriya avait l'air en panique. N'était-il pas rassuré de voir All Might ? Il allait tout résoudre, alors pourquoi ? Soudainement, le mec aux portails intervint dans le combat de All Might et de la créature non identifié ! Le monstre était sur le point de se prendre d'énorme dégâts, mais le mec aux portails fit apparaître un portail sous le monstre. Il passa a travers pour arriver derrière All Might. Il était entrain de lui transpercer l'estomac ! Il fallait intervenir et vite ! Ils n'y arriveront jamais si ils continuent de courir à cette vitesse ! Que pouvait-il faire ?!

\- All Might est en mauvaise posture, courrez plus vite !, _hurla la jeune fille en paniquant_.  
\- Ferme là bordel !, _hurla Bakugo._

Si il cherchait à la rassurer, c'était complètement raté. Il avait réussi à l'énervé un peu plus. Les trois garçons avaient compris la situation résumé par la jeune fille. Et ils comprenaient tous que All Might était en mauvaise posture. Alors pourquoi il cherchait à l'énerver de plus en plus ?

\- Ferme là et donne tout ce que tu as, sale lézard bordel !  
\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LEZARD, BORDEL !, _hurla-t-elle._

Vitally comprit quelques secondes plus tard le sens de cette phrase. " _Donne tout ce que tu as_ ". Il ne voulait quand même pas... ? Vitally s'arrêta soudainement de voler, ses pieds touchèrent le sol, ses ailes étaient repliés. Bakugo profita de ce moment pour lever sa main droite vers elle tout en continuant de courir. Les soupçons de la dragonne se confirmèrent. Il voulait qu'elle donne tout ? Ok, il va être servis. Vitally attrapa avec ses deux mains d'écailles, le poignet du jeune homme. Shoto et Kirishima les avaient dépassés pendant cette échange. Elle voyait du coin de l'œil le vilain aux portails foncer sur Midoriya qui s'était joins au combat pour aider le symbole de la paix. La couleur des yeux jaune de Vitally s'intensifia un peu plus. Comme si le dragon avait trouvé sa proie.

\- NE VIENT PAS TE PLAINDRE SI JE TE BALANCE TROP LOIN !

Vitally venait de faire un tour sur elle-même tout en tenant le bras du jeune homme. La puissance de l'élan ajouté à sa force de dragon, Vitally visionna dans sa tête le bon moment. Et ensuite, elle le balança de toutes ses forces le lycéen vers le groupe de vilain. Il dépassa à la vitesse de l'éclair Shoto et Kirishima qui avaient prit de l'avance. Les deux garçons furent surprit de l'action de Bakugo et regardèrent en arrière. Vitally leur souriait tout en levant son pouce en l'air. Toute cette force concentrée sur une seule partie de son corps l'avait fatiguée, mais elle n'en montra aucun signe. Le garçon qu'elle avait catapulté vers le groupe, passa aussi Midoriya et lui hurla de bouger de son chemin. Bakugo percuta comme prévu sa cible : le type aux portails. Il venait de réussir à le mettre à terre ! Shoto arriva dans la minute qui suivit et congela grâce à son côté droit le vilain qui retenait All Might. Au même moment, Kirishima s'attaqua au dernier vilain qui restait - celui avec les mains sur son corps - mais malheureusement le loupa.

\- Il paraît que c'est vous trois qui êtes censés tuer All Might ?, _dit Shoto_.  
\- Bon sang ! Evidemment, je suis le seul à rater son coup !  
\- Tu l'as ramènes moins, hein, purée de pois ?!, _dit Katsuki tout en maintenant le vilain à terre._  
\- Ce ne sont pas des minables dans votre genre qui vont abattre le symbole de la paix, _intervint Shoto._  
\- J'assure vos arrières les mecs, _dit Vitally qui réussit enfin à les rejoindre._  
\- Katchan ! Eijiro ! Shoto ! Vitally !, _hurla Midoriya_.

Vitally était presque à bout de force, mais il lui restait encore un peu de force, le temps d'attendre les renforts. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, quoi qu'il en coûte. La jeune dragonne était devant Midoriya, lui servant de bouclier. Les trois autres garçons étaient devant elle. All Might se dégagea de l'emprise du vilain qu'avait gelé Shoto. Le symbole de la paix se trouvait maintenant parmi eux. Vitally essaya de retenir sa joie, All Might était juste devant elle, en chair et en os ! Il est complètement différent quand on le voyait pour de vrai ! Plus grand, plus imposant et plus classe ! La jeune fille se retint de hurler de joie. Ils étaient en plein combat, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle quand même. Reprenant ses esprits, Vitally remarqua qu'il se passa une minute sans un bruit. Les deux camps se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le vilain que Kirishima avait loupé, prit la parole.

\- Ils nous privent de notre porte de sortie... Ok, là ça sent le roussi.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu t'es trahis tout seul pauvre naze !, _hurla Katsuki fière de tenir entre ses mains la porte de sortie des vilains_ , Tu ne peux que transformer que certaines parties de ton corps en portails. Le reste tu le planques derrière ta fumée... Si tu avais été complètement intangible... Tu n'aurais pas flippé quand j'ai failli t'en coller une !

Katsuki avait percé l'alter du vilain à jour. Il n'était pas si bête que ça après tout. Il sait très bien hurler, mais faut croire qu'il sait aussi réfléchir. On aurait vraiment dit un héros sur ce coup là. Un héros sommeillerait-il en lui finalement ? Le vilain aux portails essaya de bouger, mais Katsuki le tenait bien.

\- NE BOUGE PAS !, _hurla-t-il_ , Un seul geste qui ne me revient pas et JE TE FAIS SAUTER.  
\- Pas très héroïque les menaces de mort..., _dit Eijiro._  
\- Finalement, je retire ce que je viens de penser à l'instant, sur la partie du "héros" qui sommeil en lui, _murmura la jeune fille blasée._  
\- T'AS UN PROBLEME ENFOIRE ?!  
\- Ils ont réussi à capturer les nôtres sans la moindre égratignures. Ils sont quand même fort, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui..., _murmura le super-vilain_ , C'est un peu la honte pour notre alliance de Super-Vilains. Brainless ! Elimine le gamin aux explosions et récupère notre issu de secours !

Sur à ces ordres, le vilain nommé "Brainless" se mit enfin à bouger. Il arrivait toujours à bouger avec ce corps en miette ?! La glace que Shoto avait utilisé pour l'immobilisé tomba en miette de son corps, son bras droit et une partie de sa jambe droite avaient été coupés. Mais il pouvait toujours tenir debout. Quelque chose n'allait pas. On dirait que son bras était entrain de se régénérer...? Vitally prit une posture de combat, son instinct lui disait qu'il allait bientôt attaquer. Dans pas longtemps. All Might prit la parole à la vue de son ennemi.

\- RECULEZ !, _hurla All Might_ , Je croyais qu'il avait un alter d'absorption de choc ?!  
\- Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était son seul pouvoir, _ricana le vilain_ , Il a aussi un faculté de régénération extrême. Il a été amélioré de façon à pouvoir résister à ta puissance... C'est une sorte de super punching-ball ambulant !

En plus d'absorber les chocs, il pouvait se régénéré ? A quel niveau cette adversaire était-il redoutable ? All Might va-t-il réussir à le terrasser ? Vitally se posait trop de question, le combat allait bientôt s'engager. Il fallait qu'elle se conc... Le monstre avait disparu, les yeux de Vitally l'avait perdu de vue ! Sa vitesse était impressionnante, elle aussi. Mais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait vers Katsuki. Le vilain lui avait donné un ordre, c'était de le tuer. Vitally réagit à l'instinct, sans réfléchir, la vie de l'un de ses camarades était en danger ! Il fallait réagir, elle fonça grâce à l'énergie qui lui restait pour arriver à la hauteur de Katsuki. Elle lui prit le bras pour le projeter plus loin du champ de bataille. Brainless était maintenant devant elle, il allait la frapper. Ses écailles allaient la protéger comme toujours. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle puis attendit l'impact.

\- VITALLY-SAN !, _hurla Midoriya._

Mais il n'arriva pas. Surprise, elle relâcha ses bras, elle n'était plus du tout à l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y a quelques secondes. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se trouvait maintenant entre Shoto et Midoriya. Shoto l'aperçut en premier, et tout comme la jeune fille, lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui se passait. Tout comme Midoriya.

\- HEIN ?! _dit-il en apercevant qu'elle était à ses côtés_ , Tu... tu as réussi à esquiver Vitally !  
\- Non...Je.. Ce n'était pas moi...

Vitally ne comprenait pas du tout. Quand soudainement, elle entendit All Might prendre la parole.

\- La retenue, tu connais pas ?, _dit-il_.

Le héros se trouvait à l'endroit où la jeune fille aurait du se trouver. L'avait-il sauvé ? Impressionnant, elle ne l'avait même pas sentie, ni entendu malgré que ses cinq sens soient au maximum. Le symbole de la paix l'avait sauvé. Beaucoup de dialogue suivirent cette action, mais Vitally ne les entendait plus. Elle était sous le choc, si All Might n'avait pas été là, elle ne serait pas vivante à l'heure actuelle. Mais étrangement, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauver Bakugo Katsuki. Il allait surement piquer une crise plus tard. Midoriya tendit sa main vers la jeune fille encore sous le choc, elle accepta sa main tendue. Elle réussit à se remettre sur pied. Vitally reprit ses esprits grâce à son camarade, le combat était encore loin d'être fini, il fallait qu'elle aide. Elle ne devait pas perdre son temps à des réflexions avec la vie et la mort. Pas encore, pas maintenant.

\- [...] Toi, tu nous attaques pour le plaisir, espèce de menteur !, _dit All Might._  
\- Déjà percé à jour ? Mince alors...

Le symbole de la paix allait de nouveau attaquer. Hors de question d'être laissé de côté, il fallait qu'elle paye sa dette qu'elle avait envers lui à présent. Ses camarades étaient tous du même avis.

\- On est six contre trois, dit Shoto.  
\- Katchan a trouvé le point faible du type aux portails !, _ajouta Midoriya_.  
\- Si on travaille en équipe, on peut les vaincre, _dit la jeune fille._  
\- PAS QUESTION !, _hurla All Might_ , Filez d'ici et aller vous mettre à l'abri !  
\- Quoi ?!, _hurla Vitally._  
\- Vous seriez en mauvaise posture si je ne vous avais pas aidé.  
\- Vous saignez ! Et puis vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps avant...!, _dit Midoriya en s'arrêtant dans sa phrase_.  
\- Tu as raison Shoto ! Et je t'en remercie ! Tout ira bien, je vais vous montrez comment se bat un pro !  
\- Brainless, Blackmist. Liquidez All Might ! Je m'occupe des mômes...

C'était mauvais, la situation était entrain de dégénérée. La fatigue frappa Vitally violemment, elle était restée trop longtemps sous cette forme et avait dépensé trop d'énergie. Mais il fallait ignorer la douleur, là leur vie à tous était en jeu et All Might avait surement besoin de tout le monde sur ce coup là. Il ne fallait pas se relâcher. Oublier la douleur. Les vilains foncèrent vers eux.

\- Ne retenez pas vos coups les gars, et pas de décision suicidaire ! Je pourrais plus vous sauvez !, _dit Vitally avec humour._  
\- Tu peux parler !  
\- Pas le choix, il va falloir se défendre !

Soudainement, toutes les personnes présentent sur les lieux du combat sentir une forte aura les traverser. Et elle provenait du symbole de la paix. Quelle aura destructrice ! Elle avait réussi à figer tout le monde sur place. All Might avait encore assez de force après cette affrontement ? Ce n'était pas le héros numéro 1 pour rien. Il savait réserver ses forces pour les moments importants. Les vilains avaient l'air, eux aussi, pétrifiés à cause de cette aura destructrice. Seul deux personnes bougèrent. C'était All Might et Brainless. Le héros porta le premier coup de poing mais le vilain en avait fait de même. Leurs poings se croisèrent, créant par la suite une forte rafale de vent qui fit reculer tout le monde. Le vilain aux milles mains prit la parole après avoir reculé.

\- Il a le pouvoir d'absorber les chocs ! Tu l'as constaté toi-même !  
\- Exact !

Il l'attaquait carrément de front ! Une pluie de coup de poings s'en suivirent dans les deux camps. All Might frappait le vilain, et celui-ci absorbait les coups tout en contrant les attaques. Chaque coup de poing du symbole de la paix générait une forte rafale de vent glaciale. Les apprentis héros n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de reculer, ils n'arrivaient pas à approcher ce combat de titan.

\- Il les neutralise pas les chocs, il les absorbe ! C'est donc qu'il y a une limite !, _dit All Might tout en combattant_ , Alors comme ça, il a été amélioré pour pouvoir me tenir tête ?! Si il arrive à resister à 100% de ma force, je n'ai qu'à dépasser mon maximum !

Les rafales se firent de plus en plus violente, Vitally reculait toujours tout comme ses compagnons. Mais quelle puissance de frappe ! Chaque coup est précis et bien visé. Il ne touche pas n'importe qu'elle partie du corps de l'adversaire. Tout était calculer. C'était plus de 100% de sa force dans chaque coup, ça c'était sûr.

\- Le propre d'un héros est de renverser les situations les plus désespérées !, _dit-il en hurlant de plus belle_.

Vitally sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps. Comment faisait-il ? D'où lui venait toute cette force ?! Où l'a cachait-il ? All Might, le symbole de la paix. Le héros Numéro 1. Ce titre lui allait comme un gant.

\- Hey les vilains, avez-vous déjà entendu ces mots ?! **PLUS ULTRA** !

Le dernier coup de poing du héros réussit à projeter son adversaire au delà des limites du dôme du SCA. Les vilains comme les élèves étaient scotchés sur place. Brainless avait été vaincu. Et All Might était toujours debout, le sourire qu'on lui connaissait bien, au lèvre. Il avait tabassé le vilain avec plus de 100% de sa force dans chaque coup, Brainless n'avait pas pu tout absorber. Et il ne lui avait même pas donné le temps de se régénérer. C'était donc ça un combat d'un héros professionnel. C'était démentiel ! Vitally arrivait enfin à le voir, la victoire. Leur victoire contre l'alliance des Super-Vilains.

\- Je suis bel et bien diminué, si j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens, cinq coups auraient suffit... Là j'ai dû lui en porter plus de 300 ! Bon, on a tous hâte d'en finir, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?  
\- C'est de la triche !, _râla le vilain_.

C'était... Vitally ne trouvait plus les mots pour décrire cette situation. All Might était un héros, un vrai. Il avait renversé la situation en moins d'une minute ! Il avait rendu l'espoir qu'elle avait vu s'envoler. La jeune fille s'écroula subitement, ses jambes ne voulaient plus l'écouter. Faut croire qu'elle était à sa limite. Ses ailes étaient toujours présente, tout comme ses écailles noir. Elle était essoufflée il fallait qu'elle se pose un peu. Quelques secondes...

\- Il n'a pas usurpé sa réputation... Visiblement, il n'a pas besoin de nous.  
\- Viens Izuku ! Il vaut mieux s'éloigner. Faudrait pas qu'on se fasse prendre comme otage.  
\- Vitally accroche toi, _dit Shoto en lui donnant son épaule._  
\- Oh merci, désolé Todoroki-san...  
\- Hum.  
\- Bordel !, _hurla Katsuki_ , Plus jamais tu te met en travers de mon chemin, le lézard !

Malgré ses paroles violentes, il lui présenta son épaule lui aussi. Il disait beaucoup de chose, mais il avait quand même une conscience. Vitally accepta les deux épaules des jeunes garçons. Ils réussirent à la faire tenir debout. Ses jambes ne voulaient vraiment plus lui répondre. Elle avait trop sollicité ce pouvoir dont elle ne se servait presque jamais. Il lui faudrait de l'entrainement avant de pouvoir le contrôler complètement. Son instinct animal la rappela à l'ordre. Le combat n'était toujours pas fini, All Might devait finir les deux vilains qu'il restait. Une partie de plaisir maintenant que Brainless n'était plus. Alors pourquoi elle avait ce mauvais pressentiment ? Son dragon ne se trompait jamais, cela voulait donc dire que le combat n'était pas encore gagné ? Les doutes de Vitally s'intensifièrent quand elle ne vit pas Izuku.

\- Où est Midoriya-san ?, _demanda-t-elle._

Il avait disparu, mais il était là y a cinq minutes... Non ? Les garçons venaient aussi de remarquer l'absence du jeune homme au cheveux vert. Vitally tourna complètement la tête, voulant voir le combat de All Might. Et il était là.

\- MIDORIYA !, _hurla-t-elle._

Katsuki, Shoto et Kirishima le virent eux aussi. Izuku s'était lancé vers le combat de All Might. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Il allait se faire tuer et gêner All Might ! Il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrêt ! Ou sinon... Shoto et Katsuki accentuèrent leur emprise sur Vitally, ils l'avaient tous les deux senties, elle voulait le rejoindre. Mais impossible, elle était bien trop faible et les deux garçons la retenaient fermement. Non, elle ne pourrait pas y arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver.

Les deux vilains sautèrent vers All Might, pendant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il les attendait. Mais Midoriya Izuku s'était incrusté dans le combat, barrant la route aux vilains qui voulaient en finir avec le symbole de la paix. Le vilain aux milles mains sur le corps tendit sa main vers Izuku avec l'intention de le réduire en miette. Tout ce passa ensuite au ralentit, une balle transperça le main du vilain qui tentait de tuer Izuku. Deux autres coup de feu retentirent ensuite après le premier. Le vilain hurla de douleur et s'éloigna de Izuku, Blackmist en fit de même pour voir comment allait son acolyte.

\- Désolé pour le retard..., _dit une voix_ , J'ai rassemblé tous les professeurs disponibles !

Une voix résonna dans tout le SCA, Vitally la reconnu, c'était la souris. Le directeur du lycée Yuei qui venait de parler ! Les renforts venaient enfin d'arriver ! La voix venait de l'entrée du SCA. Un groupe se trouvait en haut des escaliers.

\- TENYA IIDA, DELEGUE DE LA SECONDE A ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR !, _hurla le délégué_.

Tenya était partie chercher de l'aide ! Le combat allait enfin se finir, l'Alliance des Super-Vilains avait été vaincu.

\- Ils sont là... Game over. On a plus qu'a rentrer, revoir nos plans... AAH !

Le tireur était l'un des professeurs qui était venu en renfort, il venait de viser une seconde fois sur le vilain qui tentait de s'enfuir. Numéro 13 était aussi de la partie, il avait l'air en très mauvais état et pourtant il avait activé son alter. Il était entrain d'aspirer le mec à la fumée ! La fumée avait enveloppé le vilain, et ils commençait à disparaît de plus en plus.

\- La prochaine fois, j'aurais ta peau, All Might !, _dit il en hurlant une dernière fois avant de disparaître._

Ils venaient de disparaître, avec le stresse de Vitally. Elle reposa tout son poids sur les épaules de Shoto et Katsuki, enfin soulagé de cette tournure d'évènement. Katsuki hurla suite à cette action, mais Vitally ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle souriait. Ils étaient enfin sauvé. Vitally aurait enfin une seconde journée de cours, demain. Et peut-être après demain qui sait ? Son premier jour était une catastrophe, mais grâce à cette Alliance de Super-Vilain, elle a pût rencontrer et connaître certaine personne de sa classe. Elle espérait juste qu'aucun autre élève n'était gravement blessé.

 **A ce moment-là, on ignorait encore que cette attaque était l'annonce d'un incident de bien plus grande ampleur.**

A suivre...

 **Mot de l'auteur** :

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Le second chapitre est enfin sortie ! La pauvre Vitally qui est à peine arrivée au lycée Yuei, elle doit faire face à des Super-Vilains ! C'était pas fait exprès, je le jure...  
Maintenant que vous en connaissez un peu plus sur ses pouvoirs, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Avez-vous des idées pour l'évolution de son pouvoir ?

Je vous mettrais un jour, un dessin montrant l'apparence de Vitally avec son uniforme scolaire de Yuei. Ma meilleure amie est entrain de travailler dessus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Dite-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Il fait plus de 8 000 mots - j'avoue que j'avais l'intention de m'arrêter à 6 000 mots, mais y en a eu 2 000 de plus, j'ai pas compris - vous préférez les chapitres long ou vous préférez que je me calme un peu ?

Il est vrai que je m'inspire de l'histoire originale de My Hero Academia. Comme certain - vrai - fan on pût voir, je prends des phrases du manga. Ce qui est normal, je n'ai fais qu'ajouter une nouvelle élève dans ce manga ! Du coup, certains dialogues doivent ressembler à l'originale.

Ce manga ne m'appartient pas, je tiens à le rappeler même si c'est une évidence.

 ** _Aiko-san_**


	3. Chapitre 3: Sortie de la classe 1A

_**Chapitre 3** _ :

\- **Une s **ortie** pour la classe 1A et l **a** Lettre** -

L'Alliance des Super-Vilains était partie, emporté par un portail ouvert dans l'espace, les téléportant surement dans leur base. Le combat était fini, les élèves commencèrent tous à se diriger vers la sortie. Vitally était entrain d'essayer de monter les marches d'escaliers pour se rentre à cette sortie du SCA. Mais à une vitesse lente. Son pouvoir l'avait exténué, il fallait dire qu'elle ne l'utilisait pas très souvent. Peut-être fallait-il envisager des entrainements intense pour pouvoir s'y habituer ? Vitally se faisait aider pour monter ces marches par Shoto Todoroki, l'élève le plus fort de la classe surement, et Katsuki Bakugo, qui était étrangement silencieux. Elle ne les connaissait pas très bien, mais elle les remerciait intérieurement pour chaque marche qu'elle montait avec leur aide. Les élèves de sa classe les dépassaient les uns après les autres. La dragonne fût soulagée de les voir en bonne santé. Il n'y avait que Midoriya qui était "légèrement" blessé. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie. C'est là qu'ils virent la police positionné à l'entrée du SCA. Le Directeur était entrain de leur parler. Il résuma la situation aux policiers sur ce qui s'était passé. Midoriya était partie aux côtés de All Might pour faire un rapide passage à l'infirmerie du lycée pour voir Recovery Girl. C'était une héroïne qui était l'infirmière de Yuei et connue pour ces dons de guérison. Il parla ensuite des deux professeurs qui ont protégés les élèves des vilains. Aizawa-sensei, alias Erased Head, avait de multiples fractures mais n'avait pas reçu de lésion cérébrale. Par contre il aurait surement des séquelles au niveau de ces yeux. Numéro 13 avait lui par contre reçu de profondes lacérations sur le dos et les bras, mais ces jours ne sont pas en danger. Ils avaient protégés leurs élèves au péril de leur vie. Si aucun élève n'était gravement blessé, c'était surement grâce à eux. Toute la classe - sauf Izuku - racontèrent leur vécu dans ce SCA aux policiers. Les policiers prirent des notes avant de laisser les élèves tranquilles. Il commençait à se faire tard, le bus qui les avait ramené au SCA, était maintenant prêt à faire le chemin inverse. La classe s'y installa. Shoto et Katsuki laissèrent Vitally s'assoir à une place avant de partir, chacun de leur côté sans un mot. Vitally les remercia de nouveau mais aucun des deux ne lui avait répondu. Le Directeur prit alors la parole.

\- Mes chers élèves, nous allons vous raccompagnez chez vous, _dit-il_ , Il n'y aura pas classe demain, alors profiter en pour vous reposez.

La bus s'arrêta devant plusieurs maisons, pour y déposer les élèves. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Vitally et une autre fille au cheveux brun. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé ensemble et Vitally voulait remédier à ça. Elle avait l'air sympathique et toujours positive. Vitally n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ami que ce soit fille ou garçon. Et en intégrant le lycée Yuei, elle voulait que ça change. Vitally prit son courage à deux mains voulant commencer la conversation. Mais l'autre lycéenne prit la parole avant elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que je me suis encore présentée !, _dit-elle en regardant Vitally_ , Je m'appelle Uraraka Ochako ! Et tu es... Vitally Ryūko !  
\- Enchanté Ochako-san. Appel moi Vitally.

 **Ochako Uraraka. Son alter : Gravité Zéro. Elle peut supprimer le poids de tout ce qu'elle touche à l'aide des coussinets sur chacun de ses doigts, que ce soit un objet ou même un individu.**

La conversation avait bien commencé. Vitally en apprit un peu plus sur sa camarade de classe. La soirée allait finalement - peut-être - bien ce finir ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu bien voir quand tu t'es battue contre les vilains sur la place, mais ton alter à l'air super ! Tu peux devenir un lézard, c'est ça ?  
\- QUOI ?!, _hurla Vitally._  
\- C'est ce que Bakugo a dit quand il t'a adressé la parole...  
\- Ochako écoute moi, ne croit pas tout ce que ce pétard mouillé te dit. Et je me transforme en dragon, pas en lézard !  
\- Oh ! Pardon désolé..., _dit-elle en mettant sa main derrière la tête_. C'est vrai que c'est complètement différent. Désolé.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Ochako. Et oui, grâce à mon alter, je suis mi-humaine et mi-dragon, _dit-elle fièrement._  
\- Tu peux donc en devenir complètement un ?, _demanda-t-elle les étoiles pleins les yeux_.  
\- Oui, mais je préfère éviter de le faire. Je l'utilise que en cas d'extrême urgence.  
\- Ah bon pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui n'était pas un cas d'urgence ?  
\- All Might était là, je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Et puis, de toute façon j'en perds le contrôle quand je me transforme complètement.  
\- Ah ! Okay, je comprends mieux... Mais du coup, tu ne peux que te transformer partiellement. C'est dommage...  
\- Je compte bien le contrôler un jour ! Il me manque juste un petit quelque chose...  
\- Une chose ?  
\- Un trésor, _dit-elle_ , Mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé...  
\- Ah oui, c'est connu qu'un dragon garde toujours un trésor à protéger au péril de sa vie !, _dit Ochako heureuse de comprendre_. Mais, c'est pas un trésor, avec des pièces d'or ?  
\- Aucune idée, dit _Vitally en haussant les épaules._

Ochako pensa sa tête de côté tout en essayant de trouver la solution à ce problème. Vitally soupira, elle ne faisait que répéter les mots de sa défunte grand-mère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'un vrai dragon devait se trouver son propre trésor. Vitally ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait dire à l'époque. D'après elle, il manquait quelque chose à Vitally. Une chose, qui lui manquait depuis son enfance, et cette chose allait lui permettre de contrôler son dragon. Peut-être que le lycée Yuei allait pouvoir l'aider à répondre à cette question ? Le bus s'arrêta au dernier arrêt, le conducteur appela la nouvelle amie de Vitally.

\- Oh ! C'est mon arrêt !, _dit-elle._  
\- Bonne soirée à toi Ochako.  
\- Merci pour toi aussi !

La jeune fille se leva de sa place aux côtés de Vitally tout en lui tournant le dos. Mais brusquement, elle fit un demi-tour. Vitally fût très surprise par ce geste et s'attendait maintenant au pire.

\- Est-ce que tu viens demain ?, _demanda-t-elle les étoiles dans les yeux._  
\- Demain ?  
\- Oh non, Momo ne t'en a pas parlée ?! Elle a surement dût oublier..., _dit-elle en marmonnant ses mots_.  
\- Il se passe quoi demain ?  
\- Toute la classe se réunit demain au centre ville ! Tu en fais partie, donc toi aussi ! Viens demain Vitally !

Vitally écarquilla ses yeux jaune de surprise, une sortie avec ses camarades de classe ? En quoi ça consistait ? Jamais elle n'avait expérimentée ce genre d'évènement. Elle en avait déjà entendu parlée, ou vu de loin, des jeunes de son âge faire des sorties. Mais elle n'en avait jamais fait partie. Avant aujourd'hui. Vitally offrit son plus beau sourire à Ochako, et accepta son offre avec plaisir. Le chauffeur de bus commençait à s'impatienter et rappela la jeune fille à l'ordre. Ochako, paniquée par la voix forte du conducteur, lui répondit rapidement qu'elle avait bientôt fini. La lycéenne donna son numéro de portable à Vitally pour qu'elles en parlent un peu plus entre elles ce soir. Vitally lui promit de lui envoyer un message quand elle serait rentrée. Ochako descendit du bus tout en faisant des signes à Vitally, la main ouverte et secouée de gauche à droite. La dragonne regarda le papier qu'elle avait entre ses mains quand elle ne vit plus la jeune brunette dans son champs de vision. C'était le numéro de Ochako. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande plus de précision pour demain. Que devait-elle mettre ? Comment se comporter ? Vitally n'arrivait pas à cacher son enthousiasme et son excitation. Jamais elle avait autant voulue être à demain.

Le bus s'arrêta enfin à son dernier arrêt, le lycée Yuei. Vitally logeait au lycée même. Habitant en France, elle n'avait pas de maison ou sa famille au Japon. Mais un appartement au lycée. Elle avait une petite chambre bien sympathique. Avec une petite kitchenette, une douche, lavabo, des toilettes et une pièce un peu plus grande où reposait son lit. Tout le minimum qu'il lui fallait. Et cela ne l'a dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire. La dragonne repensa à sa chambre chez elle. Une énorme chambre, un grand lit. Une chambre qu'elle détestait, elle s'y était sentit trop petite et trop seule dans celle-ci. Le logement actuel était parfait. C'était la bonne taille. Vitally échangea plusieurs messages avec Ochako et elles discutèrent ensemble par rapport à la matinée de demain. L'heure du rendez-vous et l'endroit avait été noté sur un petit bout de papier qui trainait dans l'appartement de la jeune dragonne. L'heure du rendez-vous était pour 12h00. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le loupe. Vitally n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'évènement. Elle demandait donc des conseils à Ochako. La jeune fille apprit qu'elle pouvait mettre ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas une sortie où il fallait mettre de jolie robe ou de haut talon. C'était une sortie entre jeune lycéen pendant un jour de congé, complètement normal. Il n'y avait pas de paillettes. Vitally mit fin à la conversation en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son interlocutrice pour ensuite partir aux pays des rêves.

\- **Le lendemain matin** -

Vitally se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, les rayons du soleil commençaient déjà à percer dans la chambre, ce qui réveilla de la flemmarde. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, toujours à moitié endormi, tout ce qu'elle voyait était le plafond de son appartement. Il était nu et blanc. Rien de spécial. Son regard resta longtemps figé sur ce plafond, la tête toujours dans les nuages. Si elle avait bien un point faible, c'était qu'elle n'était pas du matin. Vitally tourna enfin son regard vers son réveil sur sa table de chevet. 11h40. Son cerveau ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle continua de regarder fixement les chiffres qui s'affichaient. L'information mit du temps avant de remonter jusqu'à son cerveau. Quand l'heure passa à 11h41, les yeux de Vitally s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. C'est bon, elle venait de comprendre. Elle était en retard. Vitally venait enfin de s'apercevoir qu'elle était en retard. Si ce que son réveil disait était vrai, elle avait un quart d'heure pour se réveiller complètement, s'habiller, coiffer ses cheveux et se brosser les dents. C'était mission impossible. La dragonne sauta de son lit en panique. Elle était tellement impatiente d'être à aujourd'hui qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormit de la nuit ! Et maintenant résultat, elle était grave à la bourre. Elle dégaina son portable tout en s'habillant rapidement, pas le temps de choisir sa tenue, elle prit la première qui venait. Vitally tapa rapidement un message à Ochako pour la prévenir de son retard. Cette journée avait mal commencé pour elle.

Ochako l'attendait devant le lycée. Vitally apparut enfin, essoufflée et décoiffée. Mais prête à y aller. Vitally ne connaissait pas du tout la ville, et encore moins le centre ville, c'est pourquoi Ochako s'était proposée à lui montrer le chemin. La jeune fille aperçut la dragonne et lui sourit.

\- Alors comme ça on est pas du matin, Vitally ?, _dit-elle presque en rigolant en voyant sa tête._  
\- Je préfère faire la grasse mat'..., _dit-elle fatiguée_ , Et toute cette chaleur me fatigue encore plus.  
\- Alors c'est donc vrai que les dragons dorment la plus part du temps dans leur grotte...!  
\- Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on te dit des dragons fantastiques dans les bouquins s'il te plait..., _répondit Vitally blasée._

Ochako rigola à la remarque de la blonde. Ces clichés sur les dragons allaient donc la suivre toute sa vie ?

\- Aller viens suit moi. Les autres nous attendent déjà !, _dit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot de sa phrase._  
\- Pas besoin d'insister sur le " _déjà_ " pour me faire culpabiliser ! Je le suis déjà !

Vitally pouvait oublier l'idée de faire bonne impression maintenant. C'était complètement fichue, ils allaient lui mettre une étiquette maintenant, " _Celle qui ne se lève pas_ ". C'était sûr. Ochako commença la marche, Vitally la suivit.

\- **Le Centre Ville** -

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin au point de rendez-vous. Heureusement que Ochako était là pour lui montrer le chemin, seule, elle n'aurait jamais réussit. Et surtout pas avec cette tête à moitié réveillée. On pouvait voir de loin la jeune fille qui portait le nom de Mina, celle-ci les vit aussi. Elle commença à sauter sur elle-même tout en levant la main.

\- Ah ! C'est celle qui ne se lève pas !, _hurla Mina._  
\- Je le savais..., _murmura Vitally d'un air sombre._

Ochako émit un petit rire en voyant la tête de son amie. Le petit groupe se forma autour des deux retardataires. Tout le monde était là. Il ne manquait personne. Vitally reconnu le délégué Iida Tenya qui assurait quoi qu'il arrive son rôle de délégué en agitant les bras de façon symétrique tout en hurlant des ordres. Tsuyu vint la saluer quelques minutes plus tard avec Momo. Il y avait même Midoriya Izuku, il avait l'air d'aller mieux, Ochako le rejoins rapidement pour lui demander de ses nouvelles. Ochako avait l'air de bien aimer ce garçon, et il y avait de quoi. Il était gentil et assez marrant avec ces réactions exagérées. La dragonne ne connaissait pas les noms des autres élèves, juste leur visage. Mais ce qui surprit encore plus Vitally c'était de voir Katsuki et Shoto dans ce groupe. Ils n'avaient pas l'air du genre à faire des sorties entre amis. La dragonne se résonna, il ne fallait pas juger les gens par leur apparence ou par l'ambiance qui plane autour d'eux. Peut-être qu'ils aimaient venir à ce genre de rassemblement ? Vitally eut l'impression d'avoir déjà pensée ça hier, une impression de " _déjà vu_ ". Vitally ignora cette impression et ne pût s'empêcher d'embêter les deux garçons.

\- Non ! Comment vous avez fait pour les faire venir ?, _demanda-t-elle surprise_ , Vous leur avez promis quoi comme mensonge ?  
\- LA FERME LE LEZARD !, _hurla Katsuki à plein poumon.  
\- _Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes malgré ce qui s'est passé hier... _  
_

Shoto ne répondit pas à la remarque de Vitally. Il ne rigola pas non plus, contrairement au reste de la classe qui rigolait à plein poumon suite à sa remarque. C'était quoi son problème ? Il avait un troisième alter qui lui permettait de ne pas rire, ni de parler ? Vitally soupira, il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle se pose de question. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Si c'était son caractère, elle ne l'embêterait pas. Il faisait comme il voulait. Ochako présenta ensuite le reste de la classe que Vitally ne connaissait pas. Beaucoup de nouveau nom à retenir pour la dragonne. De nouveau alter aussi. Plus impressionnant les uns que les autres. La filière Super-Héroïque n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Vitally fit plus connaissance avec les filles de sa classe et quelques uns des garçons. Elle apprit même qu'il y avait une fille invisible dans sa classe ?! Elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué... Elle était invisible après tout. Il fallait que Vitally retienne son nom : Tooru Hagakure.

\- Bon les gens ! On va manger ?, _demanda Mina._  
\- Allons-y, j'ai réservé une table pour nous tous dans un restaurant sympathique, _dit Tooru_.

Le petit groupe d'élève marchèrent ensemble dans les rues du centre ville à la recherche de ce restaurant. Vitally était contente de voir que c'était un restaurant chinois à volonté. Un restaurant qu'elle connaissait, sachant cela elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Son ventre criait déjà famine rien qu'à voir l'enseigne de l'établissement. Tous les élèves s'installèrent à l'énorme table qui leur étaient réservés. Vitally se retrouva assise entre Shoto et Tsuyu par hasard. Pour l'instant tout ce qui l'intéressait était l'odeur de la nourriture qui arrivait à ses narines. Les élèves parlèrent de tout et de rien avec leur voisin de table. Vitally apprit plusieurs choses pendant ce repas. Tsuyu lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé quand elle n'était pas encore là. Comment s'est passé pour eux leur examen, leur premier jour de cours. Surtout le premier jour de cours. Leur première interaction avec Aizawa-sensei. Vitally apprit le nom de super héro du professeur - Erased Head - et son examen surprise. Il leur avait dit que le dernier de la liste serait renvoyé. Vitally sentit des frissons la parcourir ! Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là durant ce premier jour. Mais Tsuyu la rassura rapidement, l'histoire de l'expulsion était un mensonge. Très peu d'élève l'avait compris, mais plus de la moitié de la classe l'avait cru, et Vitally en faisait partie. La dragonne comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle sentait une tension dans l'air quand Aizawa-sensei parlait ou élevait la voix. Tout venait enfin de s'expliquer. Ensuite, elle lui raconta leur premier cours avec All Might. Vitally les enviait tellement ! Elle aussi aurait voulu avoir un cours avec All Might comme professeur. Elle apprit le contenu du cours, ils avaient été séparé en plusieurs groupes. Des groupes composés de deux élèves. Certain faisait partie des Vilains et d'autre était le groupe des Héros. Tsuyu lui résuma rapidement les différents combats. Plus la grenouille avançait dans son récit, et plus Vitally regrettait de n'être pas arrivée plus tôt. Mais l'heure n'était plus au regret, il fallait se ressaisir.

\- On dirait que tu es jalouse-gero.  
\- Et ça se voit tellement que ça Tsuyu-chan ?, _demanda Vitally._  
\- Pas besoin de te connaître pour le savoir. Ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt tu suivras les cours avec nous.  
\- Oui c'est vrai... Mais c'était trop la classe ce cours avec All Might !, _dit-elle tristement_.

Tsuyu continua de rassurer Vitally. C'était une fille bien et patiente surtout. La serveuse arriva enfin pour leur demander ce qu'ils avaient choisi. L'heure des plats à volonté avait sonné. Vitally se sentit tout de suite mieux quand elle se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher ce qui manquait à son estomac. La nourriture. Vitally cru entendre Tsuyu marmonner un " _Faut croire que ça va mieux_ ", mais elle n'était pas sûre.

\- Ouah, _dit Tsuyu_ , Tu es sûre que tu as assez dans cette assiette ?, _dit-elle en ironisant._  
\- Pas sûr, je verrai quand j'aurais fini les trois premières assiettes, _répondit Vitally sans sentir l'ironie dans la voix de son amie._  
\- Rien que ça...

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent leur regard sur les assiettes que Vitally enchainait. Kirishima fût le premier à oser briser le silence.

\- Et tu vas mettre tout ça où, Vitally ?  
\- J'ai un estomac de Dragon, _dit-elle pour se justifier._

Les élèves rigolèrent à la réponse de la jeune fille qui commençait sa deuxième assiette. Le garçon au cheveux en pétard et de couleur blond prit la suite de la conversation. Si Vitally se souvenait bien, il se nommait Denki Kaminari.

\- C'était donc vrai que les dragons mangent pour quatre, _dit-il en rigolant._  
\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit dans les romans, _dit-elle en commençant la quatrième._

Les blagues continuèrent de fuser. Vitally s'en moquait pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait était ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle adorait les restaurants chinois. Soudainement, la jeune dragonne se posa une question, pourquoi ont-ils tous voulu manger dans un restaurant chinois ? Ils devaient manger ce genre de chose tous les jours. Mais elle ne chercha pas plus loin quand elle sentit l'odeur des desserts pas loin. Après s'être servit, elle regarda son second voisin. Shoto Todoroki. Il ne parlait pas du tout, et avec personne. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas la nourriture de ce restaurant ? Ou alors... C'était autre chose. Vitally présenta sous le nez de Shoto son plat de nouille au légume. Shoto croisa enfin le regard d'un être humain dans cette journée.

\- Désolé, j'avais pris le reste. Tu en voulais ? Je te donne mon assiette si tu veux, _demanda-t-elle poliment_ , C'est pour ça que tu ne manges pas ?

Il parut surprit à la déclaration de la jeune fille, il écarquilla ses yeux. Il accepta malgré lui l'assiette de la dragonne. Vitally lui sourit, elle se leva ensuite de table pour aller prévenir le chef qu'il n'y avait plus de nouille aux légumes. Puis elle revint à sa place pour continuer son festin. Elle tourna son regard sur Shoto, il en déjà mangé la moitié. Et il ne parlait toujours pas. Vraiment, c'était quoi son problème ? Elle lui offrait son assiette et il n'avait toujours pas l'air d'humeur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait. Vitally voulait briser la glace - sans mauvais jeu de mot - mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Son regard tourna sur son dessert qu'elle avait gardé de côté. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Tu peux toujours faire la gueule, mais tu n'auras pas mon dessert, _dit-elle en cachant sa mousse au chocolat._  
\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y toucher.  
\- Oh, enfin tu fais une phrase. J'ai bien cru que tu étais muet.

Shoto la regarda dans les yeux. Vitally s'arrêta de manger l'espace d'un instant. Ce regard, elle le connaissait. Il était vide. Comme elle avant. Vitally continua à parler.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ?, _demanda-t-elle sur un ton sérieux._  
\- Je préfère rester le plus loin possible de chez moi, _dit-il froidement._  
\- Ah, _dit-elle_ , Je vois, je comprends.

Il ne voulait pas rester chez lui. Avait-il des problèmes avec ses parents ? Ou ses frères et sœurs ? Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, tout comme elle. Shoto lui lança un regard interrogateur, il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait lui répondre dans son sens. Il allait surement ce poser des questions sur elle. Vitally préférait ne pas y penser. Elle lui posa à ses côtés sa seconde mousse au chocolat à côté du plat du jeune homme. Il lui ressemblait, à elle avant. Quand elle avait ce genre de regard, elle mangeait des sucreries. Cela ne réglait pas le problème, mais elle se sentait quand même un peu mieux qu'avant. Il méritait donc bien une mousse au chocolat. La fille invisible - Tooru - prit la parole, elle était à deux places de la dragonne.

\- J'en peux plus, que ceux qui veulent ce qui me reste..., _dit-elle._  
\- Okay, merci, _dit Vitally la bouche pleine_.

Les desserts de Tooru s'étaient déjà retrouvés auprès du dragon qui mangeait à table. Quand on parlait de dessert, personne ne pouvait la vaincre. L'un des garçons se leva de sa place et hurla en direction de Vitally. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? ... La gourmande se souvint de son nom : Rikidou Satou. Il aimait bien les sucreries comme elle.

\- HEY ! Tu pourrais partager quand même ?! Moi aussi j'en voulais !  
\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, _dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux_ , Fallait être plus rapide.  
\- Tu pourras jamais tout manger !  
\- J'ai un second estomac pour les sucreries, et je ne partage pas les pâtisseries.  
\- Vas-y ! Il n'y a plus de mini tarte au fraise !, _dit-il en se levant._  
\- Ose toucher à mon assiette et je te crame sur place.

Le jeune homme vit la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille prendre une couleur plus clair. Elle était complètement sérieuse, elle avait vraiment l'intention de le faire. C'était ce que ces yeux disaient. Satou recula et s'installa de nouveau à sa place tout en boudant. La classe continua de rire jusqu'à la fin du repas. Quand ça parlait de sucrerie, Vitally refusait de partager et menaçait les personnes qui menaçait son bonheur. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas pendant son affrontement, c'était le sourire en coin de Shoto. Il regarda la mousse au chocolat puis la jeune fille à nouveau. Il entama son dessert jusqu'à le finir.

La fin du repas passa rapidement, beaucoup trop pour Vitally. Ses deux estomacs étaient bien remplit, elle pouvait attendre jusqu'au repas du soir sans aucun risque. Chacun des élèves payèrent leur part, puis sortirent ensuite de l'établissement. Vitally avait envie de faire plus connaissance avec les filles de sa classe, les garçons aussi bien sûr. Le petit groupe décida ensuite de se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Chacun n'avait pas les même centre d'intérêt, et préférait profiter des boutiques qui leur convenait. Ils se donnèrent donc un nouveau point de rendez-vous, plus tard avant de rentrer chez eux. C'est comme ça que Vitally se retrouva avec toutes les filles de sa classe à faire les boutiques. Acheter des vêtements c'était vraiment pas du tout son truc, mais elle les suivait quand même. Elles firent plusieurs boutiques différentes pendant des heures, Vitally n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait acheté différent vêtement conseillé par ses nouvelles amies. Il fallait qu'elle refasse sa garde robe, donc faire les boutiques était inévitable. Vitally n'avait prit aucune affaire de chez elle quand elle est venue à Yuei. Les seules choses qu'elle ait en sa possession étaient sur elle.

\- C'est quand même bizarre, pourquoi tu n'as rien ramenée de chez toi ?, _demanda Mina curieuse._  
\- Héhé... C'est-à-dire que... Disons que je n'avais rien à ramener, _dit-elle._

Mina n'osa pas poser plus de question, remarquant que Vitally ne voulait pas trop en parler. Et elle avait raison. Vitally n'avait rien à ramener de son chez soi. Elle n'avait pas de bon souvenir et donc avait décidé de ne rien prendre pour oublier ce moment de sa vie. Mais elle n'était pas naïve à croire que plus jamais son passé allait la rattraper. Pour l'instant, elle vivait un rêve éveillé, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ça n'allait pas durer. Mais Vitally préférait ne pas y penser le plus possible et vivait l'instant présent. Les filles qui l'accompagnaient avait bien compris que la jeune dragonne n'aimait pas parler d'elle, ou de sa famille. Voilà pourquoi elles ne posèrent aucune question à ce sujet, il fallait qu'elle en parle d'elle-même. Les futurs héroïnes sortirent enfin de la dernière boutique de vêtement, Vitally avait acheté pas mal de chose. L'heure était passée rapidement, Vitally vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant leur prochain rendez-vous avec les garçons. C'était la première fois que le temps passait aussi vite, c'était surement parce qu'elle n'était plus seule. La jeune fille remarqua du coin de l'œil une salle d'arcade. Vitally voulait l'essayer, elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler de ce genre d'endroit, il fallait qu'elle essaye à tout prix ! Ochako et les autres filles acceptèrent de montrer l'endroit à la jeune française. Elles entrèrent ensemble dans la salle d'arcade. Vitally en eut le souffle coupé, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée ! Il y avait des jeux en tout genre, des jeux de rythmes, des FPS (First Person Shooter), des jeux de combat et bien d'autre encore. Mais celui dont elle avait envie de faire le plus c'était le purikura ! C'était une cabine photo qu'on ne pouvait retrouver que au Japon. Vitally en avait toujours rêvée d'en faire avec des amies.

\- Les filles !, _hurla Vitally excitée_ , Il faut trop qu'on le fasse ! S'il vous plait ! Pleasssse !  
\- Tu as l'air d'être complètement dans ton élément, _dit Momo le sourire au lèvre._  
\- C'est vrai, les vêtements ça avait l'air de t'épuiser, _dit Mina en rigolant._  
\- Désolé..., _dit Vitally honteuse._ Mais j'ai toujours rêvée d'en faire avec des amies...  
\- Hanw ! T'es trop mignonne Vitally !, _dit Ochako en lui faisant un calin._  
\- Mais pas du tout !, _dit Vitally gênée_.  
\- Aller les filles, ça ne nous feras pas de mal, _dit Tsuyu._  
\- Si c'est pour te faire plaisir, Vitally, _dit Kyouka._

Les sept filles entrèrent dans la cabine photo. Elles prirent ensemble la pose avant que le flash ne s'activa. Les filles ajoutèrent différent émoticônes, des paillettes et des mots sur les différentes photos. Les photos personnalisés sortirent de la machine, Vitally fût très émue quand elle vit ces photos. C'était vraiment un rêve ce qu'elle vivait. Elle décida de coller cette photo sur son portable. La suite du programme fût de tester tous les types de jeux dans cette salle d'arcade. Jouer à des jeux réussit à renforcer les liens d'amitiés que les filles partageaient. C'est vrai que jouer à un jeu de zombie et d'être les seules survivantes du jeu, ça pouvait créer des liens... Vitally jouait avec Kyouka depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Malheureusement, les jeunes filles perdirent ensemble, Vitally fit semblant de tomber à terre. Aucune actrice de cinéma n'aurait envié cet acte.

\- Kyouka... Ce fût un beau combat..., _dit-elle en prenant une voix dramatique._  
\- Vitally, relève toi... Nous n'avons peut-être pas gagner cette bataille... Mais nous gagnerons la guerre !  
\- Oh Kyouka-sama !, _dit-elle la larme à l'œil._  
\- Relève toi partenaire..., _Kyouka lui tendit la main_ , Et sauvons le monde !  
\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez..., _dit Mina à moitié morte de rire._

Les deux actrices ne firent pas attention aux rires des autres filles. Vitally se faisait des films avec Kyouka et ensemble personne ne pouvait les arrêter... Le prochain jeu que Vitally voulu essayer était le jeu de rythme. Elle joua avec Tsuyu après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Kyouka qui partait avec Mina sur d'autres jeux. Les filles enchainèrent les jeux les uns après les autres...

La soirée arriva rapidement à sa fin, et voyant que les filles allaient être en retard - encore une fois -, le petit groupe était entrain de piquer un sprint vers le lieu de rendez-vous tout en disant que c'était de la faute de la dragonne. Vitally voulait absolument finir son combat sur l'une des nombreuses consoles de la salle d'arcade. Un jeu de combat contre un inconnu. Mais qui adorait comme elle les jeux vidéos. Le combat avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et c'était fini sur la victoire de la jeune fille. Résultat, elles étaient en retard.

\- **Le lieu de rendez-vous** -

Les filles étaient essoufflées, sauf pour Vitally et Mina qui étaient toutes les deux assez sportives, quand elles arrivèrent au lieu du rendez-vous. Les garçons étaient malheureusement déjà là. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Vitally avoua qu'elle était la raison de leur retard.

\- On va bientôt croire que c'est Vitally qui porte la pouasse, _dit Denki en rigolant_.  
\- Une malédiction !, _dit Minoru surprit et effrayé_.  
\- Je ne jette pas de malédiction !, _dit Vitally_ , Il ne faut pas croire tous les clichés sur les dragons...  
\- L-L'important c'est que vous soyez là, _dit Izuku_.  
\- Putain que c'est chiant, _dit Katsuki sans hurler pour une fois._

Des rires éclatèrent du petit groupe d'élève. Plusieurs dialogues s'échangèrent entre eux pendant qu'ils marchèrent ensemble vers le dernier endroit de leur planning. Un fast food. Les élèves entrèrent dans l'établissement et commandèrent leur repas. Comme le nom l'indiquait, ils avaient tous été vite servit. Ils avaient rapproché plusieurs tables pour manger tous ensemble. Vitally se retrouva à côté de Ochako et de Momo. Les jeunes filles parlèrent tout en mangeant, comme tout le monde. Mais leur discussion ne se limitait pas qu'entre elles trois. Vitally parla avec toutes les personnes à cette table improvisée. Cette journée était la journée la plus importante et la plus magnifique de toute sa vie. Elle ne l'oubliera surement jamais. Même si on lui faisait un lavage de cerveau, elle ne pense pas l'oublier de si tôt. Vitally se souvint du repas de midi, une question lui avait traversé l'esprit mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la sortir. C'est alors qu'elle se tourna vers sa voisin Ochako.

\- Dit Ochako, je me demandais, pourquoi avoir choisi un restaurant chinois ce matin ?  
\- Comment ça ?, _demanda Ochako surprise_.  
\- Vous devez manger ce genre de chose tous les jours, alors pourquoi y aller lors d'un jour de congé ?  
\- Ahah..., _ria Ochako_ , On ne mange pas ça tous les jours Vitally.  
\- Oh désolé...! Je...  
\- Mais c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu en choisir un autre. Mais avec toute la classe on avait décidé de prendre celui-là pour te souhaiter la bienvenue. Il est dit que les étrangers préféraient ce genre de plat. Voilà pourquoi on l'a choisi.  
\- Vous... Pour moi, vous avez choisir...  
\- Oui, bienvenue à toi Vitally au lycée Yuei.

Vitally n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient choisir le restaurant chinois pour elle ? Toute la classe s'était mobilisée. Vitally en eut la larme à l'œil, mais l'essuya rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne l'a voit. Elle offrit un sourire à Ochako et la remercia du fond de son cœur. Soudainement, Vitally sentit une force au fond d'elle s'éveiller. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça encore en elle. Et elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais une chose était sûr, cette sensation était rassurante. Un sentiment chaud. Vitally passa son regard sur tous les visages présent à cette table. C'était donc ça ce dont sa grand-mère lui parlait. Le bonheur, c'était la chose qui lui manquait depuis sa naissance. Le trésor d'un dragon pouvait s'interpréter de différente façon suivant le dragon. Pour Vitally, son trésor représentait les personnes à cette table. Une nouvelle lumière venait de s'activer en elle. Quelque chose venait de changer en elle. La soirée se poursuivit, des blagues, et des rires ce sont échangés pendant cette soirée. Un moment de bonheur. Il n'allait surement pas durer mais Vitally ignora cette pensée négative. Vitally préféra être naïve l'espace d'une soirée et penser que cela pouvait durer pour toujours.

La fin de soirée arriva rapidement ensuite. Il était temps de se dire "au revoir" et "à demain". Vitally n'avait pas envie de les quitter, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et au pire elle les verrait de nouveau demain matin. Les cours allaient reprendre, le rêve de Vitally allait enfin pouvoir reprendre. La jeune dragonne enregistra les numéros de portable de presque tous les élèves de la classe. Vitally salua - malgré elle - tous les élèves de sa classe avant de reprendre son chemin vers le lycée Yuei. Elle marmonna plusieurs chansons à chaque pas qu'elle faisait en rentrant dans son nouveau chez elle. Elle était de bonne humeur, l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie. A quoi allait ressembler demain ?

\- **Le lendemain matin, en salle de classe** -

Vitally était connue pour arriver en retard, mais pas pour les cours de Super-Héros. C'était la première arrivée et la première assise. On pouvait dire que c'était une accro au cours de Super-Héros et n'avait pas du tout l'intention de louper chaque secondes de ces cours. Etonnamment, Shoto fût le second arrivé. Lui aussi devait aimer les cours autant qu'elle. La jeune dragonne prit la parole.

\- Shoto !, _dit-elle_ , Salut ! Tu vas bien ?  
\- Bonjour, _dit-il._

Il n'avait toujours pas changé, le dialogue et lui c'était pas du tout le bon mélange. Katsuki arriva par la suite, Vitally le salua comme pour Shoto. Mais celui-ci hurla comme à son habitude. Mais il l'a salua quand même. Vitally sourit au jeune homme, on dirait qu'il commençait à la voir un peu comme l'une de ses camarades de classe. Enfin, c'est ce que Vitally espérait, peut-être qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ça du même regard qu'elle. Izuku arriva avec Ochako et Iida. Et le reste de la classe envahit enfin toute la salle de classe. Quand tout le monde fût enfin assit à sa place, Vitally remarqua que son voisin de devant était Izuku Midoriya ! C'était un garçon timide, mais il avait un bon fond. Il avait l'air d'être encore plus fan que Vitally de All Might. Et Ochako l'adorait, ça se voyait. Il semblait extrêmement sympathiques comparé à son voisin de droite... Vitally passa son regard de l'un à l'autre. Elle s'était vraiment trompée de voisin lors de son premier jour. Elle aurait dût commencer par son voisin de devant comme début. Katsuki remarqua son regard et s'énerva quand il vit qu'elle regardait Izuku et lui.

\- BORDEL T'AS UN PROBLEME SALE LEZARD ?!  
\- Ouais, je me disais que j'aurais préféré Izuku comme voisin de table..., _dit-elle franchement._  
\- Hein ?!, _répondit Izuku gênée._  
\- QUOI ?! AVEC CE NERD ?! Ne me fais pas rire !

Vitally aurait du tenir sa langue, maintenant il n'allait pas arrêter de lui hurler dessus des insultes. Midoriya semblait de plus en plus paniqué à chaque mot qu'hurlait Katsuki. Heureusement pour Vitally, leur professeur principal Aizaiwa-sensei entra finalement dans la salle de classe. Enfin... C'était vraiment lui ? Un homme recouvert de bandage médical venait d'entrer dans la classe. Impossible de voir son visage. Mais son style vestimentaire laissait penser que c'était bien lui, Aizawa-sensei.

\- Asseyez-vous, _dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop grave._  
\- Sensei ! Vous allez bien ?!, _demanda Momo inquiète._  
\- Tout va bien, _dit-il calmement_ , Le cour va commencer. Mais avant j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

La classe retint son souffle attendant ce que ce professeur allait leur dire. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit ça, il leur avait fait un contrôle surprise avec comme conséquence au dernier l'expulsion. Qu'allait-il leur dire cette fois-ci ?

\- Dans quelques jours, nous accueillerons une classe venu de l'étranger. Une classe de la filière Super-Héroïque de France.  
\- Quoi ?!, _hurla Vitally_. _  
-_ Vitally-san, ne hurler pas pendant mon cours.  
\- D-Désolé...

Ce n'était pas possible. Vitally ne pouvait y croire. L'école qui l'avait refusé en France, allait venir au Japon ? Et pour faire quoi ? Vitally sentait que son rêve allait bientôt se terminer. Mais contrairement à avant, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler. Des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préférée oublier lui revint en mémoire. L'humiliation et la solitude. Vitally serra ses dents et continua d'écouter la suite.

\- Vous allez participer à un tournois contre la classe de la filière Super-Héroïque. Vous allez devoir vous affrontez amicalement contre eux, _dit-il en regardant Katsuki en disant amicalement_ , C'est pour renforcer nos liens entre les différentes lycées de Super-Héros du monde.  
\- Trop cool !, _hurla Kirishima_.  
\- Enfin bordel, un peu de baston, _dit Katsuki avec son sourire cruel_.

Toute la classe semblait ravis. Tous, sauf une. Vitally Ryūko. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi la filière Héroïque de France allait au Japon ? Normalement, ils préféraient rester chez eux tout en se moquant de leur existence. Elle serra les poings, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Ou mieux, qu'elle ne participe pas du tout à cet évènement. Ochako sortie soudainement la jeune dragonne de sa rêverie.

\- Vitally ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?, _demanda-t-elle inquiète._  
\- Oh, Ochako ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu... Tu disais ?  
\- Tout va bien Vitally ?  
\- Mais oui bien sur ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas...?  
\- Tu as l'air toute pâle depuis...  
\- VITALLY !, _hurla Kirishima en interrompant Ochako_ , Tu dois surement les connaître non ?! Les élèves qui arrivent ?!  
\- Oui..., _dit-elle en baissant le regard._  
\- Trop cool !, _dit Denki_ , Ils sont comment ?!  
\- Je...je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas été accepté dans leur lycée. Je ne les ai vu qu'une fois, pendant l'examen d'entré.  
\- Oh dommage, _dit-il déçu._  
\- Ah ! Donc tu es une putain de recalée à leur yeux, _dit Katsuki_.  
\- La ferme, _dit-elle énervée._  
\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIS ENFOIREE ?!

Vitally était énervée, Ochako l'avait ressentit. Mais ce n'était pas la seule, les autres élèves de la classe l'avait eu aussi ressentit. Même Shoto l'avait ressentit. Il abordait un regard interrogateur. L'annonce avait refroidit le dragon qui était en elle. Qui était les élèves qui allaient venir au lycée Yuei ? Qui était ces étrangers qui arrivaient à faire peur à ce point à Vitally ? La jeune dragonne avait beau réfléchir, leur venu n'était pas un hasard, c'était sûr. Il y avait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui avait prévu ça. Vitally regarda Aizawa-sensei, il devait surement savoir quelque chose. Le Directeur aussi. Il fallait qu'elle le sache absolument. Le professeur sentit le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, il soupira.

\- Vitally Ryūko, _dit-il_ , Venez me voir à la fin du cours.

Elle le savait. Il y avait bien un rapport avec elle. Le cours passa beaucoup trop lentement, Vitally prenait des notes, mais son esprit n'était pas présent dans cette salle de classe. La pause de midi sonna enfin. Une éternité pour la jeune fille. Les élèves n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre la situation, ils pensaient tous qu'elle allait devoir faire un contrôle surprise. Le même qu'ils avaient eut le premier jour de classe. Chacun d'entre eux, lui proposa des astuces et n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tout ce qu'il allait lui dire allait surement être un mensonge. Vitally reprit son sourire, ils étaient tellement gentils avec elle. Ce fût sur leur parole qu'elle se leva de sa place et suivit son professeur principal. La dragonne connaissait ce chemin, ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du Directeur de cet établissement. La souris ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

\- Vitally-san !, _dit-il_ , Entre.

La Directeur lui proposa un thé, qu'elle refusa rapidement. La souris comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Il décida alors de venir au vif du sujet.

\- Désolé Vitally-san, _dit-il_ , Je pense que tu es au courant pour ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours ?  
\- Oui, et j'aurais aimée ne pas y participer...  
\- C'est impossible.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais..., _dit-elle en baissant la tête._  
\- J'ai eu un mot du directeur de ce lycée et il y avait une seconde lettre. Tu en es le destinataire.

Vitally écarquilla ses yeux à la vue de la lettre. Cette écriture avec son nom dessus. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. La venue de ce groupe d'élève étranger n'était pas un hasard. Elle l'ouvrit lentement. Sincèrement, elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir. Mais le stresse qu'elle avait accumulée depuis l'annonce du professeur était sur le point de la rendre folle. Il fallait qu'elle lise cette lettre. Vitally sortit le papier de la lettre, il y avait qu'une phrase. Reconnaissant l'écriture de la personne, elle lâcha le papier qui tomba à terre. Le Directeur pût lire le contenu. C'était écrit en français, mais il connaissait bien cette langue.

" _Arrêt de me faire honte, tu vas rentrer à la maison._ "

C'était l'écriture de son père. La peur envahit l'esprit de Vitally. Son père allait venir la chercher, de gré ou de force.

 _A suivre..._

 _ **Mot de l'auteur** _ :

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voilà enfin mon chapitre 3. Très différent des autres chapitre n'est-ce pas ? A partir de ce chapitre, le chapitre va être différent du manga. Je vous préviens déjà. Les deux premiers chapitres existaient pour introduire le personnage de Vitally dans l'univers de My Hero Academia. J'ai bien compris que vous n'aimiez pas que je m'inspire de l'histoire du manga. Mais voilà, maintenant ça sera de mon imagination. C'est un chapitre avec peu d'action, donc pas très intéressant je sais... Mais la suite en aura plus, ne vous en faites pas ! Dite moi ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre s'il vous plait ! Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin !

La correction de ce chapitre est toujours en cours, parce que j'étais trop impatiente de vous le sortir alors je l'ai posté sans réfléchir ! N'y faite pas trop attention alors...

Et aussi grande nouvelle qui m'a bien fait plaisir ! Ma meilleure amie a terminé de dessiner Vitally. Je lui avais juste donné une descriptions physique de mon imagination et son caractère. Et là voilà. Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore vu, j'ai mis le dessin en photo pour cette fiction, un peu plus haut. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! Elle a fait un travail remarquable, j'adore son dessin de Vitally. C'est vraiment au delà de ce que j'avais imaginé. Elle a un grand talent vraiment. Comment vous l'a trouvez ? Dite moi tout en commentaire. Je transmettrais vos commentaires du dessin à ma meilleure amie.

Et petite nouveauté, je réponds à vos reviews sur le chapitre 1 et 2 ! J'en ferrais de même pour les prochains chapitres maintenant ! Merci de me laisser plein de commentaires, petit ou long, comme vous voulez. Très sincèrement, quand je lis vos commentaires, ça me donne encore plus envie de sortir plus rapidement le chapitre ! Aller, je vous laisse, à la prochaine !

 _ **Aiko-san**_

 _ **-**_ _**Réponses aux reviews des chapitres précédents**_ _ **-**_

 **Réponse pour "An"** :

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir :)  
Ok, je continuerai à faire des longs chapitres ! J'ai posé cette question parce que je sais que les chapitres "trop long" par tout le monde les aime... Donc voilà !  
Je suis contente que mon personnage principal te plaise ! J'avais peur que du monde ne l'aime pas à cause de sa personnalité ou de son pouvoir etc... Bref, je me suis inquiétée pour rien, ouf !  
Merci d'attendre mes prochains chapitres avec impatience ! Et en voici un ! Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

 **Réponse pour "Kira"** :

Coucou à toi Kira-san ! Je vais bien, et toi ?  
Je continuerai mes pavés alors !  
Je suis contente que l'alter de Vitally te plait, si je devais être une super-héroïne dans MHA j'aurais cet alter je pense. J'aurais voulu ce pouvoir :)  
Oui, je reprends les dialogues, c'est pour montrer qu'elle s'est juste rajouté dans l'histoire, mais ne t'en fais pas. C'était prévu qu'elle change des choses... Je n'en dis pas plus. J'essaye le moins possible de reprendre les dialogues du manga. Il fallait juste qu'elle rencontre des Super-Vilains pour un peu la bouger. Et aussi c'était pour vous la faire découvrir ! Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir, il était long et explicatif. J'adore lire ce genre de commentaire, ça prouve que tu t'intéresses à cette fiction ! Continue de me soutenir à l'avenir ! Merci encore :)

 **Réponse pour "Miel"** :

Merci pour ton commentaire à toi aussi ! Je suis contente que tu l'ai trouvé génial :) Vraiment !  
Tu avais hâte de voir la suite, maintenant comme l'a trouves-tu ?

 **Réponse pour "Neymanga"** :

Salut toi ! Encore merci de m'avoir aidé pour les reviews ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fiction comme maintenant :)  
Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas quel garçon va trouver le cœur de ma petite Vitally, j'hésite avec Shoto et Katsuki... A voir. C'est elle qui tombera amoureuse !  
T'inquiète tu ne parles pas pour rien ! Continue de parler et de dire ce que tu penses. J'adore les longs commentaires, hésite pas ;) !

 **Réponse pour " Florea "** :

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu mes deux chapitres ! Il est vrai qu'il y a surement des coquilles (vu que j'écris toujours vers des heures tardive... Je me demande pourquoi tiens).  
Je suis trop contente que tu trouves Vitally intéressante ! Mais comment tu as deviné pour le dragon ?! Je veux ton secret. Du coup, on adore toutes les deux les dragons ~  
Je continuerai à faire de long chapitre, vous m'avez tous convaincu !  
Pour sa famille, je peux encore rien dire ! La surprise ! A toi de voir si ils méritent des baffes ~  
Ne t'en fais pas, ces deux chapitres n'étaient que l'introduction de Vitally... Je me suis servis du manga pour arriver à mes fins ~ La suite sera complètement de mon invention ! Merci pour ce long commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir !

 **Réponse pour " Aleera6 ":**

Merci beaucoup :) En espérant que la suite ne t'a pas déçue !


End file.
